The lonely Angel
by AriesOrion
Summary: The first time he saw her was at Christmas Eve, emerald eyes glowing in the moonlight. The second time was in a hospital on the moon, as she was surrounded by the glow of the earth. His lonely angel. The young woman who would change the Doctor's life forever, till the end of all time. And for the first time in centuries two hearts beat to melody of one voice. Doctor/OC
1. Prologue: The first meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters except for my OC Aria Melson

* * *

><p>Summary<p>

The first time he saw her was at Christmas Eve, emerald eyes glowing in the moonlight. The second time was in a hospital on the moon, as she was surrounded by the glow of the earth. His lonely angel. The young woman who would change the Doctor's life forever, till the end of all time. And for the first time in centuries two hearts would beat to the melody of one voice. Doctor/OC

* * *

><p>AN

So I've been reading Doctor/OC fanfics for the last few days and wanted to try writing my own. Hope you enjoy it!

Parings: 10/OC, 11/OC

* * *

><p>Prologue: The meeting<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor sighed again, as he slowly walked through the streets of London, hands buried in the pockets of his long brown coat. It was Christmas Eve and the last of the Time Lords had just left the Tyers's to have a little bit of quiet and solitude. It seemed like even in this regeneration he still did not do or like any form of domestics.<p>

He had to get away from the noise and normality and the clingy behavior of his companion Rose. He had been aware of her attitude towards her mother and boyfriend during his healing sleep and while he agreed that Jackie Tyler could be a particularly infuriating woman and Mickey was without any doubt an idiot (or in his previous incarnation's words a stupid and blundering ape), Rose treatment of them made him mad, he did not belong to anyone.

Since he changed she had looked at him like she was staking a claim, being possessive of him even before her family. He did not like it, not even to inflate his already large ego. It felt wrong to even consider her in that way.

Grumbling incoherently under his breath he looked up and grinned widely when he saw that he was close to the themse, and suddenly for an unknown reason he knew that he had to go there. Knowing that the one thing he undoubtedly trusted were his instincts, he didn't even hesitate before skipping happily towards the water which was glistening in the light of the nearly full moon.

In those moments he could appreciate the beauty of nature, when it was quiet with no one to disturb his errant and often incomprehensible thoughts. He looked around, feeling no _knowing_ that there was something important here, an insistent tug that led him to this very place. Messing up his already chaotic brown hair even further, he was about to do turn back when he suddenly saw a figure sitting on a balustrade, surrounded by the shine of the moon, making it seem ethereal. Like in a trance the Doctor approached it, somehow just knowing that it was important.

As he slowly walked along the bridge, his converse crunching the snow beneath his feet, the figure finally looked at him, and he saw emerald eyes glowing in the moonlight. He did not pause in his strides, revealing himself to what he now could see was a young women, a beautiful young women.

She reprociated his intense stare, a behavior quiet unusual for a human, people normally looked away from his gaze.

''Mind if I join you?'' the words came out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

The woman scrutinized him intently, not that he could blame her. It was late and dark and his behavior was without any doubt suspicious.

''Sure, the view is quite nice.'' her voice was soft and quiet, leaving the peace around them undisturbed, before she gestured next to her.

The Doctor grinned before hosting himself up the balustrade, relaxing for the first time in what seemed like ages.

''I'm the Doctor, pleasure to meet you.'' he introduced himself, expecting the usual response of Doctor who that usually followed.

''Aria Melson.'' the woman smiled, the corner of her eyes crinkling in an adorable way.

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence each buried in their own thoughts. The Doctor was confused, he normally did not just randomly sit next to people chatting them up at night, although there was that one time on Delta Trinon... shaking himself out of his thoughts he observed her out of the corner of his eye. There was just something that pulled him towards that young women, and he was determined to find out what it was.

Unbeknownst to him, the young women, Aria Lily Melson was in fact wondering about the very same thing. She had gotten up this morning feeling excited about something (not Christmas she hadn't celebrated that holiday since years ago), and merely an hour ago some kind of feeling told her to go out for a walk which led her to this current situation.

On a bridge. During the night. With a complete stranger. A rather handsome stranger.

A cold tingling on her nose ripped her out of her contemplations rather forcefully and she raised her head, a small smile playing on her lips as she saw the first white flocks of snow slowly covering the ground (she did not count the ash that fell from the destruction of the weird rock like spaceship earlier).

''Snow.'' she breathed amazed.

''Yes, beautiful isn't it?'' her head whipped towards the stranger, truthfully she had nearly forgotten that he was there. She blushed slightly as she heard him chuckling as if he knew what she was thinking.

''I love snow, covering everything in a cold embrace.'' she eventually said, raising on of her hands to let some snowflakes melt there gently.

The Doctor was transfixed by the sight, she looked like a lonely angel, a light among the darkness, with her face facing the stars and that small smile on her rosy lips which looked so soft, he could just- he mentally slapped himself and leaned away slightly.

What was wrong with him today?

He hummed instead of answering, still content in a way he hadn't been since the war.

What a strange thought.

''Merry Christmas, Aria Melson.'' the Doctor was grinning at her, wide and a little bit mad, but Aria still thought that the stranger next to her was the best company she could wish for right now.

''Merry Christmas, Doctor.'' she smiled at him, bright and real, full of happiness and he realized only later that he had an answering one on his lips.

With the river beneath them, snow and wind whirling around them in a beautiful remembrance of a dance, moonlight illuminating the world in a soft light, the silence between them seemed only right.

It was only when Aria felt the first shivers threaten to shake her cold body did she reluctantly climb down the balustrade, looking up she saw the Doctor do the same thing, before she could talk herself out of it she reached up, placing her cold hand on his surprisingly warm cheek.

''Thank you, Doctor.'' she said, before she turned around and with a last smile in the direction of the strange but somehow safe man she began her track back to her apartment, ignoring the tingling running through her previously numb hand.

The Doctor was rooted to that very same stop for several minutes, before he literally shook himself out of it, pleasant tingled still cursing through the spot where that mysterious woman touched him.

''No, thank you. Aria Melson. Merry Christmas indeed.'' Still smiling he turned around, skipping through the snow, back to his TARDIS.

He had a feeling he would be seeing her again soon, and then he would ask that brilliant and beautiful women to travel with him.

He was looking forward to that day.

* * *

><p>If you have any questions, suggestions or complaints, I'm more than happy to take them into consideration.<p>

Next Chapter: Upon the moon


	2. Chapter 1 - Upon the moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters except for my OC Aria Melson

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Upon the moon<p>

* * *

><p>Even months after that strange encounter on the bridge during Christmas Eve, Aria kept thinking back to that one fairy tale night where she had been completely content next to a stranger she had never met before. Thinking back on it she didn't know just what compelled her to sit there for hours on end in the cold during Christmas waiting for something she could not fathom, or why she felt so comfortable in that man's presence.<p>

Sometimes she just had those feelings, where she just knew things. Her father always called her perceptive, that she could read people to an uncommon degree. Aria did not disagree, that man was kind and lonely, burdened beyond his years, she could at least tell that much.

It intrigued her, that man was different, and even months afterwards she could still remember every detail of those deep brown eyes.

As she parked her car on the parking area the Royal Hope Hospital provided for her employees, looking curiously at the dark clouds above the building, she had the funny feeling that she might see that stranger again sooner than she thought.

* * *

><p>''Doctor Melson.'' Aria turned around, smiling at the old gruff man that led the Medical student around the patients rooms during the morning. She was slightly younger than most of them, yet she had finished her degree and exams more than a year ago. It was what endeared her to the stern elder, he hated incompetence and she was a promising doctor.<p>

They had never had any problems.

Inwardly sighing in relief that she was not one of those poor Med students trailing behind him like lost puppies, she greeted him.

''Morning, Doctor Stroker. How can I help you?''

''Could you see the patient in room 54 for me? I will be busy for the morning.'' he asked.

Aria took the file out of his outstretched hands and with a last glance at her friend Martha Jones, nodded at the other Doctor.

''Of course, I will see to her immediately.'' Reading the file while walking around patients and other employees was a habit she developed during her early days where life as a newly started doctor was quite frankly terrifyingly busy, she smiled to herself.

This promised to be another good day.

It was an hour later when suddenly Aria had to grab a random table due to the whole building shaking, tossing its residents around the cluttered rooms, a bright flash blinding her momentarily. It took her only a few seconds to steady herself before her eyes fell to the nearest window, disbelief coloured her face, as she took in the darkness and the monotonous rocky landscape outside, the faint glow parting the darkness.

With only a few hurried steps she was at the window and could fully take in her surroundings.

She could see that the rocky greyish landscape went on for seemingly forever, the Earth seemingly floating in the black sky. Somehow the hospital had been moved to the moon.

The moon.

Absently fingering the edges of the window, she cursed under her breath for several seconds before she ran out of the room, ignoring the panic and hysteria filling the corridors. She could not do anything to help them right now, finding out how the heck they were on the moon was her priority right now.

It was only moments later, when she opened the door to the balcony with slightly trembling fingers. If her theory was correct, she would be fine. If it wasn't... Glaring resolutely at the handle she turned it quickly ignoring everything around her and stepped out on the balcony, walking towards the balustrade as if in a trance.

The noise that seemed to fill the entire hospital was oddly muted here. Beneath the glowing and beautiful Earth she seemed insignificant, like her own burdens and worries did nor matter anymore.

''We've got air.'' Aria turned around as she heard the voice of Martha Jones. ''How does that even work?''

However Aria quickly turned her focus to the man that had come with her, his brown hair still sticking in every direction, shadows carefully concealed behind a childish enthusiasm. Their eyes met and she could clearly see his eyes widening, surprise and recognition flitting across his face.

''Just be glad that it does.'' the Doctor responded somewhat absently, still looking at the woman he had constantly thought of for the past months, her emerald eyes were still as beautiful and her raven hair hair was put in a messy bun that still seemed to scream elegance. Her pale skin seemed to glow silvery in the light of the planet above them. She still looked like an angel, and he was captivated by her yet again.

Ignorant of the reunion, Martha instead stepped towards the balustrade, eyes only on the glowing planet hovering in space.

''I've got a party tonight. My brother's twenty-first. My mother's gonna be really...'' Martha breathed sad and awed at the same time, shaking her head in disbelief.

The Doctor stepped next to her still keeping an eye on Aria who was watching Martha Jones with concern.

''You alright, Martha?'' Aria asked, leaving the corner of the balcony.

''Dr. Melson.'' at her raised eyebrow, Martha quickly amended. ''Aria, what are you doing here?''

''Taking a look outside, it's not every day you get to be on a moon inside some kind of force field.'' Aria looked at the Earth yet again. ''So are you okay?''

''We can go back in.'' the Doctor interjected, ridiculously happy that Aria was smart and calm in such situations. Maybe he would ask both her and Martha to come with him, they seemed to be friends after all.

''No way.'' Martha breathed, disbelief visible to see in her eyes. ''I mean we could die any minute, but all the same it is beautiful.''

Aria hummed in agreement. ''It makes us seem so small, so insignificant.''

''You think.'' the Doctor tilted his head questioningly.

''How many people want to go to the moon?'' Martha asked incredulously, and Aria had to laugh, making the Doctor look at her with soft brown eyes.

''It's true, Doctor.'' she clarified. ''Here we are...''

''Stading in the Earth light.'' the Doctor finished her sentence, leaning on the stone balustrade, hands clutched together.

''What do you think happened?'' Martha asked.

''What do you think happened, Martha Jones and Aria Melson.'' the Doctor furrowed his brows, curious what explanations those two would come up with. He still remembered Rose's suggestions of a student joke fondly even if he had grown less enchanted with her over the last few months.

''Extraterrestrial. It's got to be,'' Martha sounded determined. ''I mean a few years ago I would have sounded mad, but nowadays... a spaceship flying into big ben, Christma, those Cyberman things... I had a cousin Adiola, she worked at Canary Wharf and never came home...''

Aria hugged the slightly older women, comforting her without words.

''I'm sorry.'' the Doctor's voice was honest and Aria could see the shadows in his eyes intensifying. Without thinking about it she grabbed his hand with her free one, pressing it gently. He shot her a grateful look, making no move to remove it.

''I was there, in the battle.'' his impossibly old eyes seemed to darken at the memory.

Martha clutched the stone, voice firm. ''I promise you, Mr. Smith we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got be a way.''

Aria hid a smile at the Doctor's grimace. ''It's not Smith. That's not my real name.'' the Doctor walked around the balcony, looking at the ground below.

''Who are you then?'' Martha asked suspiciously.

''I'm the Doctor.''

''Me too if I ever pass the test.'' Martha shook her head.

''They're actually not too bad. Although I believe he is saying that his name is literally the Doctor.'' Aria interjected, observing the man that seemed to hold the answers to their current problem.

''Just the Doctor, that's right.'' he paced on the cold stone, seemingly searching for something.

Aria watched amusedly at Martha incomprehension. ''How do you mean, just the Doctor?''

''Just the Doctor.'' he replied, half amused and half exasperated. Did the humans seriously believe their naming system to be the only existing one?

''What, people call you the Doctor?'' Martha asked incredulously.

''Yeah.'' at his reply, Aria laughed, a bell like sound that made the Doctor grin automatically. What a beautiful tone.

''Martha. It is a self appointed name. Tells you more about the person than any chosen by another. So Doctor, the hospital with a limited air supply is on the moon, probably due to extraterrestrials surrounded by a force field. They do not seem to want us dead, so why are we here?'' Aria, though amused by the whole conversation, wanted to help the terrified people screaming in the hospital.

The Doctor looked at her appraisingly, before beaming at her. ''Brilliant. Let's check that theory.'' Grabbing something from the ground, the rock flew through the air, stopping at some kind of shimmering and ripping bluish energy.

''Yep, a force field, keeping the air in. A limited supply, you're right, Aria Melson.'' he summarized.

''But if that's like a bubble sealing us in. This is the only air we got.'' Martha turned to the Doctor. ''What happens if we run out?''

''How many people are in the hospital?'' he asked.

''A little more than a thousand.'' Aria answered him subdued, already knowing the answer to the question.

''One thousand people...'' the Doctor grimaced, ''...suffocating.''

''Why would anyone do that?'' Martha asked in disbelief.

Before anyone could answer her, a loud noise interrupted them. The three turned to look at the origin, seeing three cylindrical ships landing not far from the hospital.

''Heads up. Ask'em yourselves.''

Aria wrapped one arms around the slightly shivering Martha without thinking, grabbing the Doctor's with her other one, both ignoring the electric tingling racing through their arms, the Doctor squeezed her hand gently and she instantly relaxed. Aria somehow felt completely safe with that man, and that feeling scared her more than aliens ever could. Aria did not trust easily, even though or maybe because she was a good judge of character, she knew how cruel human's could be, how callous and hurtful. But the Doctor was different, he had an unimaginable depth in his eyes, genuine kindness and compassion, swirling and mixing with rage and destruction. He was inhumane, he did not make any sense and Aria liked that. He did not seem predictable, but like the wind, free and unobstructed, powerful and gentle.

A man of contradictions and impossibilities.

Yes, Aria Melson trusted the Doctor.

They watched as figures, clad in a dark kind of armor walked out of the ships in rows, heading towards their direction.

''Aliens, That's... aliens. Real proper aliens.'' Martha voiced her disbelief out loud.

''Judoon.'' the Doctor clarified, looking down at the Aliens below with furrowed brows, obviously concerned.

* * *

><p>The Doctor, Martha and Aria were watching the Judoon in the entrance hall from the second floor, hidden behind some plants. Aria's hand was still clutched in the Doctor's and he had unconsciously put her close to him for protection, close enough for her to feel his presence.<p>

He was beaming at the Aliens, or rather the space rhinos still wearing their dark armor, which looked a little like leather panels, with their Roman skirts and heavy boots. They scanned every humans, marking them with black ink, ignoring the occasional scream, chanting human in their gruff voices. ''Ah, look down there. You got little shops. I like a little shop.''

Aria chuckled, drawing his attention. ''They are rather cute, aren't they?''

He grinned at her, obviously pleased.

Martha interrupted. ''Never mind that. What are Judoon?''

''They're a lot like police. Well, police for hire. They're like interplanetary thugs.''

''And they brought us to the moon.'' Martha breathed.

''Judging by how they scan and mark people, they are obviously searching for something non-human. So if they are police for hire, are they searching for a criminal? Maybe they brought us here to the moon, so that there is no chance for the suspect to escape?'' Aria looked at the Doctor, trying to fit the random puzzle pieces together.

He grinned at her, ''Simply brilliant. There is another reason though. The moon is neutral territory. According to Intergalactic Law they have no jurisdiction over Earth, so they isolated it. That rain and lighting, that was an H2O scoop, a transport of sorts.''

''What are you on about, Galactic Law? Where did you get that from?'' Martha frowned when she noticed that both the Doctor and Aria had already moved to another position around the corner, that offered a better view.

''So if they are police, are we under arrest or something. Are we trespassing on the moon?'' Martha joked, and the Doctor smiled amusedly at her.

''I like that, I wish it were that simple, but Aria is right.'' he smiled at the raven-haired woman who was studying the Judoon's intensely. ''They are making a catalogue, searching for something non-human, which is very bad news for me.''

''Why?'' Martha asked.

The Doctor just looked at her with a slightly raised eyebrow in her direction, waiting for her to get it. Aria looked at his curiously, her suspicions about the Doctor confirmed.

''Oh you're kidding me.'' the Doctor's eyebrow rose to his hairline. ''Don't be ridiculous.'' the Time Lord only continued to stare at Martha, making her fidget uncomfortably.

Aria wacked his arms lightly, drawing his attention back to her.

''That's not important right now. What are you planning on doing?'' she asked, aware of how close they were. His brown eyes seemed to go on forever, capturing her in his timeless gaze.

''Alright, come on then.''

They followed him, as he went back in the direction they came from, still hearing the gruff voices of the humanoid Aliens behind them.

* * *

><p>The Doctor ran through the door labeled 'Floor 6' ignoring the people sinking to the ground around them in despair and misery. They finally stopped at the nurses room, and the Doctor instantly went to the computer, Aria following him inside. Martha stayed outside, watching the approaching Judoon's.<p>

A moment later, Martha came through the door, panting slightly. ''They're reached the third floor.''

Aria nodded at her, watching the Doctor as he aimed a silver stick with blue lights at the computer.

''What's that thing?''

The Doctor did not even look up from the monitor where windows were rapidly closing. ''A sonic screwdriver.''

''Well if you aren't going to answer me properly.'' she sounded annoyed.

Aria placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. ''Martha, leave it be.'' she chided the woman softly. ''We can question him later.'' she added mischievously, making him groan.

He lifted his hand, showing Martha his device. ''It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look!'' he grinned.

''Anything else which might come in handy?'' Aria asked.

''A laser spanner?'' Aria frowned at Martha's sarcasm, the Doctor had given them no reason to doubt him until now.

''I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman.'' the Doctor was oblivious to Martha's sarcasm, face scrunched together in frustration. ''What's wrong with the computer?'' he burst out, smacking the monitor with his hand.

Aria tightened her grip on his shoulder. ''No reason to get angry Doctor, calm down!'' she whispered into his ear, the Doctor suppressed a shiver that was caused by her proximity. Blimey, what was going on? He had never physically been so attracted to someone. He relaxed under her calm, but firm voice.

''The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon.'' the Time Lord ran a hand though his hair, making it stick in various directions, making Aria smile at the sight. It was curiously adorable.

''Cause I was just travelling past, I swear, I was just wondering, I wasn't looking for any trouble, honestly, I wasn't. But I noticed plasma coils around the hospital, like that lightning, that's a plasma coil, it's been building up for two days now - so I checked in. I thought something was going on in the inside. Turns out, the plasma coils were the Judoon, up above.''

''Can we help them find the non-human they are looking for? Every single patient's identity, symptoms and picture is saved on the hardware. If we can get the computer to work, can't we search for the other non-human?''

Martha looked at her is disbelief while the Doctor was practically beaming at her. ''Brilliant, you're brilliant Aria Melson. Clever and brilliant, oh I like you.''

The African American medical student pulled her slightly aside. ''You actually believe he's not human?''

Aria only raised an eyebrow at her friend. ''It would make sense.''

''I still don't believe you, but I'll play along. So they're searching for another non-human who just looks human, aside from you.'' Martha huffed.

''Yeah, but not me. It could be a shape-changer so a picture wouldn't help much.''

''What would happen if the Judoon did not find that person?'' Aria asked, concerned about the Doctor's nearly frantic state.

''If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution.'' the Doctor ground out, concentrating on unlocking the computer.

''All of us?'' Martha asked in disbelief.

''Shouldn't there be laws against such action?'' Aria protested at the same time.

''There should be, but Judoon believe that if something gets in their way of justice, it should be removed. So yeah.'' he explained. ''But if I can find this thing first...'' he trailed off, before suddenly lurching back in his seat, startling the two women with his outburst. ''Oh! You see! They're thick. They're so completely thick. They've wiped the records. That's clever.''

''How can you identify a shape-changer?'' Aria asked, thoughts whirling through her head.

''I don't know... say any patient admitted to the hospital in the last week with unusual symptoms...'' he messed up his hair even more, before he grabbed and turned around the monitor. ''Maybe there's a back-up.''

''Dr. Stoker might know, he's got the most information about the patients.'' Aria spoke up, and Martha nodded, before running out of the room. ''Just keep working, I'll ask him.''

The doctor kept pointing his sonic screwdriver at the monitor, Aria tugged on her hair, thinking furiously while looking around the room for anything useful, her eyes were drawn to a console at the opposite, a rectangular box with a myriad of differently colored cables running through it. She grinned cheerfully, looking for the cable connecting the computer to the hard drive, separating the two cables from the rest, she cut through them with a scalpel, before she used some clamps to fasten them with the opposite coloured cable.

Mentally thanking her father for being so nifty with technology (she had spent hours watching him), she looked over her shoulder, laughing when she saw the Doctor looking at her incredulously.

''How did you do that?''

''Rerooted the lines, the back-up should work now. Let's get Martha.'' Aria didn't protest when he grabbed her hand, dragging her behind him through the corridors, only to bump into Martha only a minute later.

''I found her.'' she ground out, looking behind her as a man clad in motor cycle clothing smashed through the wooden door behind her.

''Run!'' The Doctor did not hesitate in turning around, running through the hospital away from the leather covered man. Aria grabbed his hand even tighter, concentrating on matching his long strides. His long were too bloody long.

They ran down the stairs, the Doctor sliding to a stop as the Judoon approached from the lower level, without thinking about it, Aria turned on her heels and dragged the Doctor into another corridor, sprinting through the pristine, but empty corridors followed by a motorbike drives was a rather bizarre experience.

Aria's lungs were furiously pumping air through her body, letting her keep up the fast pace. It was only seconds later when the Doctor and Martha caught up with her, and the Doctor was once again pulling her along. His narrow frame seemed to belay his strength, they sped along a red sign 'Rheumathology, Ward 7', turning around corners and running down seemingly endless corridors. It was minutes later when the doctor stopped abruptly, making Aria run into him, he ushered her and Martha into the room, only to lock the doors with his sonic device.

He pushed them into a control room, separated from the rest of the room with glass panels. ''When I say 'now', press the button.''

''We don't know which one.'' Martha called out, only for the Doctor to brush her aside. ''Then find out.''

Groaning and promising to herself that she would give him a good smack later, Aria grabbed the manual and looked over the pages as fast as she could, not really taking in the words.

With a smashing sound, the man kicked down the door, Aria saw the doctor aim a machine using potent radiation at the man and with a muttered curse that she would never ever utter in polite company, she just randomly pressed the biggest button near her, hoping that the man was really not actually human. She was far too intrigued by him to lose him due to such a pathetic thing as radiation. Shielding her eyes from the bright flash, Aria blinked a few times, grimacing from the pain.

There was silence for a few moments, before Martha broke it. ''What did you do?''

''Increased the radiation by five thousand percent, killed them dead.'' he nonchalantly admitted.

''There is your proof that he's not human, Martha. Otherwise he would be dead.'' Aria remarked, carefully looking him over through the glass. He gave her a cheeky wink, and Aria gave up and sighed. That man would be the death of her, she just knew it.

''True. Only Roentgen radiation. We used to play with Roentgen bricks in the nursery.'' Martha looked at the beaming man in absolute disbelief, while Aria pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't know whether to strangle or hug that infuriating man. ''It's safe for you to come out now. I've absorbed it all.''

Suddenly he started twitching, ''All I need to do is expel it, say, if I concentrate and shift the radiation out of my body and into one spot - say my left shoe.'' he hopped a little, shaking the aforementioned left foot, and still twitching randomly, Aria had to muffle her laughter. This was just way too hilarious.

''Here we go, here we go, easy does it, out, out, out, out, out. Out, out, ah, ah, ah, itches, itches, itches. Ooh, oh.'' he punctuated every word with a kick into the air, when he was finished, pulled off his red converse including sock and threw it into the waste. ''Done.''

''You're completely mad.'' Martha deadpanned.

He seemed to agree, as he only looked at them with a rather serious face, before replying, still completely grave. ''You're right. I look daft with one shoe.''

''Barefoot on the moon.'' he grinned at both of them, wiggling his toes. Aria stroke forward, before smacking him into his chest with the back of her hand. ''Ow, what was that for?'' he yelped.

''For making me worry.'' she reply completely unfazed, before Aria pulled him into a hug, against all common sense she was attracted to that stranger she shared that wonderful Christmas with, and she had been worried. The Doctor hugged her tighter, enjoying that simple action far too much. She smelled like spring and flowers, like the fresh morning after the dark night, and he liked it. Their bodies seemed to perfectly mold against one another, he could just grab her, tilt her head and- He felt like a hormonal teenager all over again. Those pleasant tingles cursing through his body due to her proximity did not help matters much either.

Aria too inhaled his scent discreetly, it was a heady scent, cinnamon intertwined with the smell of rain, and something she couldn't place but just seemed to fit him. What was than man doing to her? She seemed years younger around him, not having to take responsibility all the time. She did not have to be strong or pretend. He would protect her. She knew this with such a certainty that it scared, no terrified her. They both reluctantly moved away from each other, although their eyes remained on each other.

''So what is that thing? Where's he from? Planet Zovirax?'' Martha moved towards the biker, seemingly oblivious to their exchange.

The Doctor cleared his throat, grabbing Aria's hand in the process and dragged her next to the black clad figure on the ground.

''Just a Slab, they're calles Slabs. Basic slave drones, see...?'' He reached out with his free hand, and in the process pressed Aria even closer to him, something he enjoyed very much. ''Solid leather all the way through.''

Both Martha and Aria grabbed an arm, squeezing it, and blinked curiously when he was right. ''Someone has got one hell of a fetish.'' he grinned at Aria, who smacked him lightly, but couldn't hide her own amused smile which he seemed to count as a victory.

''But it was that woman, Mrs. Finnegan, it was working for her, just like a servant.'' Martha sounded confused.

The Doctor pulled his screwdriver out of the x-ray machine, only to stare at the fried end in complete horror.

''My sonic screwdriver.'' he whispered, and upon seeing real pain in his eyes, Aria rubbed circles with her thumb on his hand which still held hers in captivity (not that she actually minded). Both ignored Martha which was trying to get their attention.

''She was one of the patients, but...''

''It's going to be alright. Can't you make a new one?'' Aria was still soothing the disturbed doctor.

''But... it's my sonic screwdriver.'' he whined, and Aria was instantly reminded of a little child losing it's favorite toy.

''I'm sure we can get you a new one, little tyke.'' she added teasingly, thoroughly amused by the whole situation.

''She had this straw like some sort of vampire.'' Martha continued.

''I love my sonic screwdriver.'' he was still staring intently at his device, squeezing Aria's hand tightly.

''Doctor.'' Martha finally yelled, and he sheepishly turned around, throwing his screwdriver somewhere behind him.

''Sorry.'' he apologized, before he suddenly grinned, looking pleased. ''You called me Doctor.''

''Anyway...'' Martha continued. ''Mrs. Finnigan is the Alien, she was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood.''

''Funny time to be having a snack... she should be hiding, unless...'' he shook his head. ''No...Yes...That's it! Wait a minute. Yes!'' he was nearly screaming now, talking faster and faster. ''Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it.''

''That means she would register as human for the scans, right? She would mimic the biology of a human, after all.'' Aria continued his explanation.

''Exactly, Ari. Brilliant!'' the Doctor smiled at her.

''Ari?'' she tilted her head, mulling over the nickname. ''I like it.''

He beamed and without any warning, took off again. ''Come one Martha, we got to hand her over to the Judoon.'

They had only taken a few steps out of the room, when the Doctor pushed them behind a water canister, listening intently for something we couldn't hear.

It was only seconds later when a second slab walked past them. ''That's the thing about Slabs, they always work in pairs.''

''What about you?'' Martha asked.

''What about me... what?'' he responded absentmindedly, leaning over Aria, making his breath ghost over her neck. She shivered from the sensation, cursing him in her mind.

''Haven't you got back-up? You must have a partner or something?'' Martha questioned him further, ignoring Aria's warning glance since she could practically feel him tensing up.

The Doctor simply looked at Martha in disbelief. ''Humans! We're stuck on the moon, running out of rain, surrounded by Judoon and a blood-sucking criminal and you're asking personal questions? Come on.''

Aria wisely said nothing about the skillful misdirection, instead she smacked his arm yet again. At his affronted look she elaborated. ''Don't start insulting a whole species because you are angry.''

He sighed, but did not protest, instead continued on. They both heard Martha scoff in the background. ''Oh, I like that 'humans' I'm still not convinced you're an alien.''

They turned around the corner only to come face to face with several Judoon. The one in the lead raised his scanner, the red light flashing over the Doctor's startled face. ''Non-human.'' he declared in the gruff voice, Aria had already gotten used to.

''Oh my God, you really are.'' Martha whispered in silent disbelief.

The Doctor only hesitated a second, before he yelled ''Run'' yet again, and pulled them away from the Space-Rhino's, dodging the ren energy blasts following them through the hallway. They ran up the stairs, into a corridor filled by several people, who were sitting down due to the low oxygen content in the air. Aria wanted to help the people, her heart clenched painfully, but she was also aware that helping the Doctor would be more useful than hovering over the patients especially since the oxygen tanks they had would not last much longer either.

They slowed down, now walking instead of running. ''They've done this floor, come on.'' they followed the Doctor, not that he had released Aria's hand at some point.

''The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor, they've checked already. If we're lucky...'' the Doctor strode through the corridor, eyes ahead. Aria paused when she saw Julia, tending to a patient, making the Doctor stop as well. She kneeled next to the shaking women. ''How much oxygen do we still have?''

''Not enough for all those patients. we're going to run out soon.'' Julia answered tiredly.

Aria nodded, ''Make sure to switch up the tanks.''

The woman nodded an affirmative. ''Yes Dr. Melson.''

Aria stood up again, and the Doctor looked at her concerned. ''How are you feeling, are you alright?''

''Running on adrenaline.'' she replied, looking at Martha who nodded her consent.

''Welcome to my world.'' he grinned at them cheerfully.

''What about the Judoon?'' Martha asked.

The Doctor looked around warily. ''Nah, big great lung reserves, won't slow them down. Where's 's office?''

''This way.'' Aria tugged him into the right direction, walking around the corner, they entered the office, only to be confronted by the cold and pale dead body of Mr. Stroker behind his desk. ''She's gone. She was here.'' Martha exclaimed, while the Doctor and Aria moved next to the corpse, Aria closing his eyes gently while the Doctor touched his neck, a red puncture wound standing out from the otherwise nearly grey skin.

''She drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right, she's a Plasmavore.'' he sighed.

''What is she doing on Earth?'' Martha asked.

''Probably hiding.'' Aria explained. ''On the run probably.''

''But what's she doing now? She's still not safe.'' the Doctor furrowed his brows, still crouching next to the body, Aria next to him. ''The Judoon can still execute us all.''

The Doctor walked out of the office, Aria closely behind, Martha only hesitated a second before she followed them. ''Think, think, think. If I was a Plasmavore surrounded by police. What would I do?'' he ran his hand through his hair, making it stand out in another direction yet again.

His eyes fell on a red sign 'MRI', he groaned. ''She's as clever as me...almost.'' Suddenly they heard screams, turning their heads they saw a platoon of Judoon approaching them, their dark armor making them look menacing. ''Find the non-human.'' the leader paused. ''Execute!'' the command hung heavily in the air.

The Doctor turned towards Martha with an expression between frantic and pleading. ''Martha, I need more time. You gotta stay here and hold them up.''

''How do I do that?'' she turned her face towards the Judoon, before whipping it back towards the Doctor.

''Just forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. It means nothing. Honestly nothing.'' with that he grabbed Martha's chin and kissed her, just a slight kiss, maybe lasting a second or two, but as a woman Aria could still see Martha's pleased expression. The Doctor seemed to be a great kisser. Even though Aria had figured out that it was only a genetic transfer to halt the Judoon it still hurt, an irrational and completely unappropriate feeling called Jealousy. Aria hated that ugly feeling, and now she felt it too, over a near stranger.

He turned towards her, she halted his movement with her free hand, pushing it into his chest. ''She will be enough.'' He smiled, leaning forwards until his mouth was next to her ear, and whispered into it. ''Then come with me.'', and without another word he pulled her away from the still slightly dazed Martha Jones.

The Doctor saw her press a hand to her ear, her cheeks slightly flushed and felt rather pleased with did not want to kiss her due to a genetic transfer after all, he wanted to- he paused his thoughts, pushing them into a corner of his mind. He would think about them when this whole ordeal was over, not a second before. He would pretend that having her next to him did not feel completely right somehow. That he had missed her over the last few months greatly, going so far as to dream of her during the few hours of sleep he needed.

It could all wait.

He dragged Ari to a yellow door, lights flashing behind it alerting him to the Plasmavore's presence.

He pushed it open, tightening his grip on Ari even further.

Through the flashes of light, both could see an elderly women with grey hair, working on a machine behind a glass panel, pushing buttons and changing settings, sparks of lightning could be seen around the x-ray tube, illuminating the room.

''Have you seen... there are these things. Those space-rhino things.'' the Doctor suddenly burst out pointing towards the door, holding Aria close to him.

Aria trembled slightly, doing her best to appear as frightened as possible.

''I mean Rhino's from space.'' he continued, still pointing furiously. Mrs. Finnigan on the other hand seemed entirely calm.

The Doctor did not let himself be deterred by her lacking attention. ''We're on the moon. With space-rhinos...''

''And guns...They have guns... oh god... They killed a person.'' Aria let a few tears fall, burying her face in the Doctor's shoulder, who was hard pressed not to congratulate her on her performance, instead he wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly, pressing her even further into his body.

''I mean they had a perfectly good treatment, my wife here... '' he nodded towards Aria before rambling on. ''The nurses were lovely, and I would recommend this hospital to anyone, but now we ended up on the moon and did I mention the Rhinos?''

Mrs. Finnigan suddenly approached them, looking them over coldly. ''Hold them.''

The second Slab approached the pair, and with one tug ripped Aria from the Doctor's arms, before throwing her into a wall. She could feel only short and sharp pain at the back of her head, before she passed out, the last thing he saw was the Doctor's worried face.

The Slab grabbed the struggling Doctor and twisted his arms behind his back. The Doctor was furious, how dare that piece of filth throw her into a wall. Hurt her and make her bleed? If he didn't need her to drink his blood in order for his plan to work he would show her the fury of a Time Lord, why his people were so revered and feared at the same time. Exactly why he was called the Oncoming Storm.

''It's not supposed to do that, is it?'' he instead, asked, swallowing his anger.

He could see that she was still alive, could _feel_ it.

''You wouldn't understand.'' Mrs. Finnigan stated dismissively.

The Doctor continued to look at the tube that seemed to be surrounded by small bolts of lightning. ''Isn't that a magnetic resonance energy thing, like a giant sort of a magnet. I did physics in GCE, well I failed, but all the same.'' he shrugged awkwardly.

''A magnet with it's setting increased to now fifty thousand tesla.'' the Plasmavore gloated.

''Ooh... that's a bit strong, isn't it?'' he asked.

''It will sent out a magnetic pulse which will fry the brain stem of every living thing within two hundred and fifty thousand miles, except for me. Safe in this room.'' she smiled at the Doctor, moving around the room.

''Ah, but...hold on... hold on... I did geography in GCE and I passed that one. Doesn' that distance include the Earth?'' he looked intently at the elderly woman, looking puzzled and confused.

''But only the half facing the moon. The other half will survive.'' Mrs. Finnigan smiled at him, rather happy with the idea. ''Call it my little gift.''

''Sorry excuse me. I've spent the last fifteen years working as a postman, hence the bunion. Why would you do that?''

''With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine.'' she raised her hands, looking at him like it explained everything. ''To make my escape.''

''That's weird. You're talking like you're some sort of Alien.'' he snorted, as if even the idea was absolutely ridiculous.

''Right so.''

''No.''

''Oh yes.''

''You're joshing me.'' the Doctor looked at her wide-eyed.

''No I'm not.'' the elderly woman seemed to get annoyed with the Doctor's oblivious attitude, her tone had become colder during the conversation.

''I'm talking to an Alien, in a hospital. What, does this place got an ET department?'' he joked.

''It's the perfect hiding place, blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast and all this equipment ready to arm myself...'' She gestured around the room, gloating about her apparent victory. ''should the police come looking.''

''So those Rhino's...'' the Doctor clarified, as if still confused. ''They're looking or you.''

''Yes, but I'm hidden.'' she gleefully showed him her marked hand, indicating that the Judoon already scanned her.

''Right. Maybe that's why they are increasing their scans...'' he furrowed his brows as if in thought.

''They're doing what?'' she bit out sharply.

''Well, the big chief Rhino boy said 'No sign of a non-human, we must increase our scan up to setting 2'...'' he trailed off questiongly.

The Plasmavore looked at him calculatingly, ''Then I must assimilate again.''

''What does that mean?'' he questioned, his arms still held still by the Slab. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ari breathing shallowly, crumpled to the floor, and he cursed mentally, he had to hurry.

''I must appear to be human.'' she ground out, grabbing her little purse from behind the glass panel.

''My wife and I would be honored to welcome you to our home. We can have cake.'' he grinned cheerfully.

''Why should I have cake? I have my little straw.'' she waved the small item around, coming closer to the Doctor with every step.

''Uh, that's nice... Milk shake... I like banana...'' he shook his head, still smiling slightly.

''You're quiet the funny man, and yet I think that's your purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady him.'' She commanded, and with a quick movement the Slab pushed down his head, so that his neck was exposed to the seemingly innocent straw. The Doctor grunted in pain, his eyes darting to the elderly woman. ''What are you doing?'

She stroked his neck, ''I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember.''

She moved the straw to his neck, and began to feed.

* * *

><p>The sound of slurping woke Aria, groggily she opened her eyes.<p>

What had she been doing?

She groaned as she noticed the pounding pain in her head. Blinking blearily she tried to focus on the room she was in, for some reason her eyes were automatically drawn towards one place in the room. She blinked a few more times, before she could make out a blue shape on the floor. She let out a quiet whimper as suddenly her memories of the day returned, still clutching her head, she slowly steadied herself, managing to heave herself to her feet.

It was only moments later when the Judoon burst through the door, followed by Martha Jones who was trying to convince them of something, Aria was pretty sure she had a concussion as the room was still spinning slightly around her.

The only thing she could see was the body laying in the middle of the now full room. Still stumbling slightly, she reached the Doctor, trying to listen to his heartbeat, cursing when she was met by only a deafening silence, she ignored everything around her, Martha arguing or the Judoon in the room, even that woman that had killed this extraordinary man.

She was first and foremost a Doctor.

Aligning her hands, she quickly started a cardiac message, repeating the action on both sides almost unconsciously she alternated between pumping his hearts ans blowing air into his mouth, not pausing for even a second.

Aria nodded at Martha when she kneeled next to her, smiling slightly. ''Good job, Martha.''

''Thank you, Aria. That woman did something to the scanner.'' she gestured widely to the now flashing and glowing machine.

''Can't concentrate enough...'' Aria ground out, opening to say more when suddenly the Doctor took one deep breath, coughing loudly before looking around widely, focusing on Aria almost immediately. She smiled at him, a genuine one full of relief and unspoken words and lay down next to him, losing consciousness slowly, watching him move through slowly closing eyelids.

''Ar...Aria...'' he whispered, still groggy due to his blood loss. Even if the Time Lord physiology was more resistant than a human's, they were still affected by such injuries, only to a lesser degree.

His eyes followed her hesitant and unsteady movements, gaze sharpening at the blood running down her face. Her lips were slightly swollen, indicating that she had performed CPR on him, licking his lips he could still taste her slightly. Before he could further fall into his currently depraved thoughts, Martha tugged slightly at his sleeve. ''The scanner... she did something.''

He coughed, his lungs trying to draw more air in, before slowly crawling to the glowing and pulsing scanner, pushing himself further and further, emerald eyes at the forefront of his mind. Cursing when he saw identical blue and a red cables, he closed his eyes momentarily, praying that his luck would hold, and ripped the red one apart.

Huffing he saw the machine shut down out of the corner of his mind, he got to his feet unsteadily, before laying down next to Aria cradling her head in his arms, while chanting quietly. ''Come on, come on, come on, please. Come on Judoon, reverse it.''

He grinned when suddenly there was a bright flash, ''Back on good ol' Earth, hah.''

Brushing some hair out of her face, he quietly left, all the while contemplating the mystery that was Aria Melson.

* * *

><p>Martha and Aria sat in the back of one of the ambulances, both were breathing deeply into the oxygen masks that had been provided quickly among the staff and patients, Aria's head was covered in white gauze and a bandage. The doctors told her that it was merely a mild concussion and that she would be fine with some rest, the wound wasn't particularly deep either.<p>

The reason why she was frowning was the disappearance of the Doctor, she knew that he wasn't the type to wish for any type of recognition or attention, but she still wished he would have stayed, if only to alleviate her burning curiosity.

''Martha, Aria...'' they both turned around to see Trish, Martha's sister running towards them.

Aria turned both of them out as she observed her surroundings, searching for that strange man. She smiled as he suddenly saw him leaning against a corner, hands in his long brown coat, a blue Police Box behind him.

He waved at her, grinning in that infuriating way of his, and she laughed joyously, mouthing a 'thank you' to him.

As soon as he appeared, he was gone again, leaving an empty spot in her heart behind.

Next time she saw him, Aria would have to smack him again.

Running off would just not do. Not at all.

* * *

><p>Aria grumbled good naturedly as she fixed her short yet elegant black dress. She had been invited to Leo's twenty first birthday, which sadly would probably involve a lot of family spats and awkwardness.<p>

She just wanted to go home and sleep, was that too much to ask for?

Aria slipped into her heels, feeling as uncomfortable as always on such high shoes, before she quickly fixed the tiny bit of make-up she usually wore. She had one of those faces that people spent thousands of dollars trying to imitate. She had high cheekbones, clear and slightly pale skin, and full rosy lips.

She was a realist, and she knew she was beautiful. Enough people had told her already, but only rarely did anyone bother to look behind the facade of a beautiful and genius student to meet the person, to see Aria and no one else. That's why Martha Jones was the only one of her own age she was friends with in the hospital, the other's were still too shallow, too guided by a shared mentality and beliefs.

She hated that.

Sighing she grabbed a black long coat, and walked down the stairs.

She had a party to go to.

* * *

><p>The street was eerily silent when Aria stepped out of the cab, handing the driver some money, she walked towards the pub where a large banner was already fastened saying 'Happy Birthday Leo', the scene was disrupted when suddenly a blond woman stormed out of the pub, yelling over her shoulder. ''I am not staying in there to be insulted.''<p>

Groaning when she recognized Annalise, the girlfriend of Martha's father Clive, Aria mentally prepared myself for a horrid and most all all awkward evening. She hated to watch family spats where you were not part of the family itself, it was always hard for her to stay out of such arguments, because she remembered her family and that they had never fought like that.

Her father wouldn't have allowed it.

Her mother neither.

Nor her two brothers. It was when she was in a melancholy mood, when she had too much time and too little distractions that she remembered and wished for what if's.

''She didn't mean it, sweetheart. She was just saying you look healthy.'' an African American that Aria recognized as Clive ran after her, the rest of the family following at slower pace out of the pub.

Mother's mother, Francine however wouldn't stand for it. ''No I did not, I said orange.'

''Clive that woman is disrespecting me. She never liked me.'' Annalise glared at Francine with loathing in her eyes.

''Oh, I can't think why, after you stole my husband.'' Francine snarled back, not wanting to back down.

''I was seduced. I'm entirely innocent. Tell her about it baby.'' Clive tried to defend himself.

Francine was still not done though. ''And then she has to go and accuse Martha about lying, when the whole god damn hospital says the same thing she did.'

''Would it help if I were to confirm Martha's version of the story?'' Aria finally interjected. ''Besides it's Leo's birthday.'

She received a thankful look from said man, before ignoring the spat, instead focusing on some sort of noise that was coming from the alley. Some sort of wheezing. It felt safe, and vast and free.

She approached the alley, watching as the blue Police Box standing at the hospital earlier this day, materialized in the dark and slightly dreary alley.

Only second later, the door opened and the Doctor stepped out, his eyes widening when he found her watching him with a raised eyebrow and expectant expression.

She approached him slowly, still making up her mind on what to do, whether to hug or smack him, or anything in between. When they were only a foot apart, she stopped.

''You left before I could say thank you, Doctor.'' she said, still looking into those warm brown eyes.

''No, thank you. Last time you left before I could thank you, so now we're even.'' he replied, amusement evident in his expression.

Aria laughed quietly, before repeating the action from Christmas Eve, she slowly stroked his cheeks, smiling when he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

''There you are.'' Martha exclaimed, as she ran around the corner, making us move apart, blinking owlishly at the sight of the Doctor.

''We went to the moon today.'' she breathed.

The Doctor smiled. ''A bit more peaceful than down here.''

''You never even told us who you are.'' she slowly came closer.

''The Doctor.'' he replied, leaning against the Blue Police Box.

''What sort of species, it's not every day that I get to ask this.'' she laughed quietly, coming to a stop next to Aria who was watching them with curious eyes.

''I am a Time Lord.'' Aria noticed the slight grief that carried through the word, the shadows becoming slightly more pronounced in his eyes once more. She squeezed his hand gently, and he shot her a quick look of thanks.

''Not pompous at all then.'' Aria added teasingly.

He smirked. ''I just thought since both of you saved my life, and I have a brand new screw driver...'' he waved the silvery device around. ''... which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip.''

Aria tilted her head, considering the offer. It was a one time chance, and she had always wanted to visit the stars, and she did want to find out more about that mysterious man.

''I'm in.'' she smiled, and he grinned back. ''Brilliant, Ari, brilliant.''

Martha was more reluctant however. ''I can't... I've got things to do, exams to take and have to go into town next week to pay my rent.''

''If it helps... I can travel in time as well.'' he added nonchalantly, shrugging slightly. Aria's eyes widened, before her mind delved into the possibilities of time travel. She could see so much...experience beginnings and ends.

''Get out of here.'' Martha protested.

''I can.'' the Doctor argued. ''I can prove it to you.''

He slipped into brightly lit Police Box, before the same wheezing sound Ari ahead heard before surrounded them, before the blue box dematerialized, leaving nothing behind.

Only a few seconds later, the same noise appeared yet again, and the blue box reappeared at the exact same spot.

Holding his tie, he stepped out of the box, letting the proof dangle in front of Martha's eyes.

''No, but that was this morning. But... did you? Oh my God you can travel in time. But if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go to work?'' she gushed, still slightly dazed.

''Well, crossing into established events is forbidden, except for cheap tricks maybe.'' he winked, turning toward Aria who had been rather quiet until now.

''Need any proof?'' he asked.

''No.'' she smiled. ''You really are awful at this though.'' she grabbed his tie, knotting it just like her father had taught her so many years ago, pushing down the wrinkles, Aria stepped back, nodded at her work.

''Thanks.'' the Doctor murmured, looking at the young woman with warm eyes.

Martha looked at the pair, trying to ignored the little feeling growing in her heart.

''And that's your spaceship?'' Martha ran her fingers along the wooden box.

''It's called the TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative dimension in Space.'' he was still leaning against the box, arms crossed lazily.

''You're spaceship is made out of wood. And there's not much room. We would be a bit intimate.'' Martha breathed.

Aria was leaning against the brick wall, grinning at the scene. Watching people could be so much fun.

''Take a look.'' the Doctor was looking at Aria, wondering not for the first time how she could be so calm at this moment.

He saw her moving towards the opened door slowly, dodging Martha that was now walking around the small box in disbelief. Aria stepped into the ship, craning her neck to take in everything. She felt something in her mind, something vast and warm, reminiscent of the sound the ship made. The ship gave a loud hum, and Aria felt as if she had passed some kind of test.

''She's beautiful.'' she breathed softly, leaning on the railing next to the Time Lord.

He looked surprised for a moment, before smiling at her softly. ''She is the best ship in the Universe after all.''

They both watched as Martha ran back in again, still looking quiet dazed, Aria couldn't hold back her laughter as the Doctor mouthed the words 'It's bigger on the inside' along with Martha.

''Really I hadn't noticed.''

He gave her a cheeky wink, and ran towards the console, letting his coat lay on his usual replacement for a dresser or hook of some kind.

Martha moved around the console room, watching the Doctor pull and push buttons and levers. ''But is there a crew... Like a navigator and stuff?''

The Doctor tensed slightly, and answered while continuing to fly his ship. ''No just me.''

Aria moved next to him, squeezing his hand softly and inconspicuously, he grabbed it tighter and looked into her eyes. He saw empathy, such an overflowing amount of understanding and compassion. Yet he saw loss and sadness, she had rather mature eyes for her age. She was not innocent or naive, she was simply kind.

''Sometimes I have friends, guests that travel with me for a while. Otherwise I'm usually alone.'' he still did not look at Martha, but at Aria who was looking at him, offering comfort for that small moment.

''I usually prefer being alone.'' he eventually added, and looked at the console, not wanting pity, for some reason especially not from Aria. He knew that she would realize he was lying, she did not ay anything though, she just squeezed his hand a little harder, offering what little comfort she could.

''One trip, I said. One trip only, as thanks.'' he told Martha sternly, not having any intention of letting Aria leave. He felt better with her, and even though he knew it was selfish, he wanted to feel that way again, with his arms around her, her body tightly pressed into his. That security, that comfort. He wanted, no _needed_ it.

''You were the one who kissed me.'' Martha interjected smugly.

''That was a genetic transfer, to save a thousand lives. It meant absolutely nothing. At all.'' he replied calmly, not wanting Aria to misunderstand.

Aria had a slight smile on her face, somehow knowing that he really did mean nothing by it, it made her happy. Happier than it should, her father had told her about love at first sight, but she did not think it would ever happen to her, and while she knew that she was definitely not in love with him, she was not dar from it easier. It was like falling off a cliff, once you started. You could no longer stop.

Aria yawned, still not feeling too well from the whole moon episode, the Doctor glanced at her, before he smiled widely.

''Well, can't be helped. The TARDIS will create some temporary rooms for you. We will head out tomorrow morning. You need rest.''

Both woman nodded, feeling absolutely exhausted. The Doctor led them though a corridor, made out of the same material as the control room. They arrived at Martha's room first, a seemingly normal bedroom. Hugging her and muttering a quiet 'Night' Aria continued with the doctor, before he stopped, staring at the richly decorated door with her name on it.

He opened the door, curious about how the bedroom would look like only to freeze and gawk at the beautiful room that was behind the door. Aria entered her room, gasping softly in amazement. The room was huge, a round bed in the middle of the room that was painted in alternating colours of TARDIS blue and emerald green. The ceiling showed a Nebula cloud in outer space, with other stars in the background. An old mahogany desk and comfortable looking chair stood to one side, a beautiful antique wardrobe to another, a soft looking white and round carpet covered most of the the dark linoleum floor in a wide circle from the middle of the room.

A piano and violin were arranged tastefully in one corner, while a canvas was ready in another. Several paintings of beautiful landscapes covered the walls, a wooden door leading to what was probably the bathroom fir perfectly into the open space.

Aria laughed, beaming at the TARDIS. ''Thanks, girl.'' She received a soft hum in reply, which seemed to snap the Doctor out of his reverie.

''Well, looks like the old girl likes you.'' he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, although inwardly he was more than pleased. The TARDIS had never taken to one of his companions like that, for her to create such a room was as vocal as she could get about her wanting Aria to stay.

''She is amazing.'' Aria smiled at the Time Lord, completely at peace with the world. ''Night.''

''Good night.'' he replied and before he could chicken out, he stroked her cheek before pressing a soft kiss to it.

''Have sweet dreams.'' he whispered, while watching a slight pink hue rush over her cheeks.

Aria tried to control her blush, ''You too.'' she whispered, not wanting to disturb the moment.

He stroked her cheek again, leaving the usual tingles behind, before the Doctor walked out of the door, before he did something he would regret. He had the rather strong urge to ravage that pretty little mouth until it was red and swollen, running his hand through his hair he headed towards the control room. He was sure he could tinker a little with the controls to pass the time, why did human's have to sleep so much anyway?

Aria rubbed her face warily, before quickly undressing herself and slipping into the satin top and pants that were already laid out on the bed.

''Night girl.'' she murmured, before closing her eyes, slowly being lulled into sleep by the soft humming of the TARDIS.

That night, she dreamt of that magnificent man with ancient eyes and messy hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So first chapter is finished... To give you readers a fair warning, Aria Melson will be a smart, capable, kind and beautiful woman. Cause I think the Doctor does not need someone without life experience or confidence, not a tennager or someone who had a totally miserable life. He needs an equal in a way, so enter my OC. She won't be perfect, but she will be quite awesome if I do say so myself.  
><strong>

**For those of you who think that they are moving too fast, I am not someone who has a lot of patience for those type of developments, so I thought of ways to move it along without seeming totally unrealistic. I just couldn't write a fic where they are still dancing around each other after 200k words. **

***Shudder dramatically***

**Reviews and comments are always appreciated.**

**C'ya soon.**


	3. Chapter 2 - The missing name

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters except for my OC Aria Melson

* * *

><p><em>Previous chapter<em>

_Aria rubbed her face warily, before quickly undressing herself and slipping into the satin top and pants that were already laid out on the bed._

_''Night girl.'' she murmured, before closing her eyes, slowly being lulled into sleep by the soft humming of the TARDIS._

_That night, she dreamt of that magnificent man with ancient eyes and messy hair._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - The missing name<em><br>_

* * *

><p>Aria jolted awake at the sound of an insistent hum, confused beyond belief she needed several moments to remember where she was.<p>

In her room on a spaceship, traveling with an Alien called the Doctor and her friend Martha Jones.

Groaning, she sat up once again nearly overwhelmed by the sheer magnificence of the room, of_ her_ room. The TARDIS had really outdone herself.

''Morning.'' she muttered, still half asleep, while tumbling towards the bathroom door. If Aria had been more awake she would have wondered at the rich decor, instead she turned the shower on as fast as she could, relaxing under the warm water.

After doing her usual morning absolution, she returned to her room, a towel slung around her body and opened the wardrobe.

She blinked at the single complete outfit already laying ready, before quirking her lips amusedly.

''Thanks, girl.'' she patted the wall, curious what the TARDIS had chosen for her to wear.

She slipped into the undergarments, before grabbing the dark, tight and stretchy jeans as well as the comfortable looking emerald blouse, turning in front of the mirror to check her new outfit.

She beamed at the TARDIS, still feeling slightly weird doing so, before she grabbed the dark brown combat boots in order to search for the kitchen.

Aria grinned when she opened her bedroom door to find herself in the kitchen, a surprisingly large and clean space with modern appliances and a wooden table to one side, completed by several comfortable looking chairs.

She entered the earth colored room, heading straight to the coffee machine, intent on completing one of her morning rituals.

Just when she had pressed the last button, she heard the sound a door opening and turned around to look at the surprised face of the Doctor, who was frozen in the doorstep, still clothed in the same clothes as yesterday, obviously not having slept.

''Morning, Doctor.'' Aria smiled at him, now more cheerful with the promise of a cup of coffee.

''Morning, slept well?'' he asked, moving to sit in one of the chairs, still watching her curiously.

Aria grabbed the finished coffee pot, grabbing a mug before tilting the head questioningly, receiving a grateful nod she grabbed another one, before sitting down, opposite to the Time Lord.

''Yes.'' she replied. ''I was rather exhausted yesterday night.''

He chuckled, grinning at her while pouring them both a cup, ''Understandable, any trouble finding the kitchen?''

Aria blinked at him, more than a little bewildered, ''Just opened my bedroom door, and the kitchen was already there.''

The Doctor coughed, looking at her in disbelief. ''She must love you a lot, normally she tends to hide some rooms.''

Aria laughed, more than a little amused. ''Must be hilarious, she seems rather lovely to me.''

''Yes, I once had a companion that couldn't find the kitchen for several months, she usually does not take to strangers well. You seem to be the exception...'' he mused, a thoughtful look on his face.

Aria studied the Time Lord silently, _searchingly_. She had a feeling that behind his smile and grins, he had another side entirely, not only defined through loss, but something _more_, deeper that she wanted to _understand,_ to see _him_ and _only him_, to make him stop _hiding_ and _pretending_ until those shadows in his eyes were completely and utterly _gone_.

The Doctor sipped his scathingly hot coffee, not paying attention to the drink, instead he had all of his focus on the small and lithe woman in font of him, Aria his mind practically purred in a manner that he found a mixture of exciting and terrifying. It was like something deep, deep inside his hearts unclenched at her sight, he felt lighter, like he was not a monster destined to travel the Universe alone, losing everything he would come to love. He knew that behind his grins and enthusiasm was another side of him that he kept carefully locked up, chained in his mind, because it would frighten those travelling with him, make them tremble in terror and utter fear.

The Oncoming Storm was just a portion of what he could do.

Yet he had the nearly overwhelming urge to show her everything, all that he was and _is_. It was _illogical_, _incomprehensible_ and so _right_ that he was at a loss at what to do.

He was ripped out of his swirling thoughts when a hand gently ran over his cheek, his eyes automatically closed and he sighed softly.

Aria smiled when she saw him lean into her touch with such a content expression, ignoring the excited tingling in her arms, instead continuing to lightly touch his face for several second.

''Aria...'' he sighed, opening his ancient eyes. ''What are you doing to me?''

She laughed, ''I could ask you the very same thing, Doctor.''

He chuckled, taking a sip from his still warm coffee, ''At least we're in this together.''

She merely smiled at him, grabbing her own mug, as they waited for Martha to arrive. If their hands remained entwined on top of the table for quite some time, nobody mentioned it.

* * *

><p>An hour later all three of them were in the console room, ready to leave the time vortex they had spent the last few hours in. Martha was still wearing her old clothes, looking at the glowing console with fascination.<p>

''But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?'' she asked, while desperately holding onto something she hoped was not important in any way.

The TARDIS was shaking heavily, while the Doctor was turning some lever around, grinning excitedly.

''Let's take the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't want to know. It just does.'' he yelled, watching Aria lounge on the Captain's chair from the corner of his eyes.

''Hold on tight.'' he ground out, climbing half over the console to reach a certain lever, Aria took pity on him, jumping from the seat in order to grab the red lever, pushing it all the way down.

The ship lurched, before jerking to a sudden halt, making Martha fall down onto the hard floor. Aria and the Doctor were luckier, landing in the Captain's chair, grinning at each other, excitement evident in their expression.

''Blimey.'' Martha yelped, as she slowly picked herself up from the floor, rubbing her back.''Do you have to pass some sort of test to fly this thing?''

The Doctor was still grinning, having grabbed Aria hand in the meantime. ''Yes, and I failed it.''

Bouncing around the room, the Doctor slipped on his coat. ''Make the most of it. I promised you one trip, one trip only.''

He ran towards the door, opening it like a gentleman for the woman who was slowly becoming the focal point of his world. ''Outside this door, a brand new world.''

''Where are we?'' Martha questioned the smug Time Lord, who seemed to enjoy freaking other people out.

He looked back at her. ''Take a look.''

Aria snatched her black button up coat, and stepped out of the TARDIS, letting the Doctor's hand fall for a moment to slip into the warm coat. The Doctor didn't hesitate in intertwining their fingers afterwards, rubbing little circles on her wrist.

Aria did not know whether she should enjoy or curse those maddening fingers of his.

Every thought about fingers was soon thrown out of her mind quite forcefully when she took in her surroundings properly, the dark alley full of people from hundreds of years before their time.

''Wow.'' she breathed softly, but the Doctor seemed to have heard her.

Aria shuddered when she felt his hot breath slowly fan across her sensitive neck. ''Brilliant isn't it, Ari?''

She nodded mutely, glaring at his smug face. Martha joined them a moment later, looking around the alley in amazement. ''You're kidding me. You are so kidding me. Oh my God, we travelled in time. We did it. Where are we? Oh sorry, getting used to this... whole new language. When are we?'' she rambled.

''Elizabethan England, probably London.'' Aria answered, having seen enough pictures in her history class to recognize the time period.

''Mind the loo.'' a loud yell came from somewhere.

The Doctor quickly pulled both of them back, shielding Aria with his body, all three of them looking in disgust at the waste now laying on the cobble stone.

''Before the invention of the toilet, sorry about that.'' he grimaced.

''Both of us have seen worse, we've worked late night shifts at A&E.'' Aria coughed, trying to ignore the potent smell.

The Doctor pulled Aria with him, slowly wandering down the alley. Martha hurried to catch up to them, once again ignoring that sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. ''But are we safe? I mean can we move around and stuff?''

''Of course we can. Why do you ask?'' the Doctor asked, not knowing where she was going with this.

Aria smacked him slightly. ''The Butterfly effect that is often mentioned when talking about time travel.''

Martha nodded enthusiastically. ''They say you could change the history of the human race by stepping on a butterfly.''

The Doctor rolled his eyes, facing Martha. ''Well tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you anyway?''

Aria giggled softly, her face slightly turned away so that Martha couldn't see her blatant amusement. She figured that the Doctor would have told them something as fundamental as that, but apart from that his blatant incomprehension was just way too cute.

The Doctor was having just as much fun as the giggling woman next to him, listening with one ear to the lovely melody, while he teased Martha.

''What if...'' Martha scowled when she stepped in something she would rather not identify. ''I dunno, kill my grandfather or something?''

''You planning to?'' he asked Martha, looking at the woman who was struggling to keep up with them. Aria instead was ignoring their conversation, more interested in taking all the sights around her.

''No.'' Martha protested.

''Well, then.'' the Doctor amended, still rubbing circles on Aria's wrist.

''This is London, then?'' she was craning her head to take in everything.

''London in Elizabethan England, around the late 1500s till early 1600s.'' Aria interjected, not protesting when the Doctor pulled her a little closer. She rather enjoyed being close to him.

''You're very good. Around 1599 to be exact.'' he praised Aria, beaming happily at her. Someone who knew her history, finally!

Suddenly Martha started panicking. ''But, hold on. Am I alright? I'm not gonna get catered off as a slave, will I?''

The Doctor looked at her, seeming genuinely confused. ''Why would they do that?''

Aria sighed slightly exasperated. ''She's not exactly white, Doctor. Slaves are rather common during this time.''

''Exactly.'' Martha agreed, grabbing her necklace in worry.

He shrugged, looking entirely unconcerned. ''I'm not even human, anyway. Just walk around like you own the place. Works for me. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England is not that different from your time.''

He pointed towards a man who was shuffling some manure into a wooden bucket.

''Recycling.'' Aria guessed, feeling quite sorry for the man, the smell was already bad enough from here, although the people living in this city were probably already desensitized to it.

''Yep.'' the Doctor popped the 'p', gesturing to two man who were talking next to some barrels of water. ''Water cooling moment.''

They walked past a preacher yelling about the end of the Earth by flames, the Doctor raised an eyebrow at Aria who sighed, but still answered his silent question.

''Global warming.'' she muttered, smiling at him.

He suddenly started bouncing slightly, only halted by his grip on Aria's hand. ''Oh yes, and...entertainment. Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right we're just down the river from Southwark...Right here. Oh, yes!'' He announced, running around one of the corners, only to stop at the sight of a grand, round and white building, a stark contrast to the dark night sky.

''The Globe Theater.'' he grinned at Aria, taking pleasure in her excited expression, eyes shining brilliantly.

''Brand new... just opened.'' he explained, rambling on excitedly. ''Strictly speaking it's not a Globe, it's a tetra decagon - 14 sides - containing the man himself.''

''Wow... you don't mean...'' Martha uttered unbelievingly.

Aria grinned. ''William Shakespeare himself. I've always wanted to watch one of his original plays.''

''Well then... Mrs Jones, would you accompany me and Mrs Melson to the theater?'' he held out an arm for her, quirking an eyebrow amusedly when she linked theirs with flourish. He didn't give Aria a choice to do anything before he looked deeply into her eyes, making both of them forget the world around them, as if they were the sole inhabitants of this place.

''Will you do me the honors of being my company for this play?'' he asked, grin for once absent. Aria could see he was slightly nervous, he was after all asking her out in a way. He especially differentiated between her and Martha, taking the first step to figure out whatever was between them.

Aria smiled softly, letting him see how much she appreciated it and he instantly relaxed. ''Of course, let's go Doctor, Martha.''

They trudged on towards the Globe theatre, all of them visibly excited, the Doctor and Aria stealing glances at each other happily.

''When you get home you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare.''

Martha looked at him incredulously, and Aria was laughing, leaning slighty against the bemused Doctor.

''Then we can get sectioned.'' Martha responded, words dripping with sarcasm.

Aria just pulled the spluttering Doctor along, happier than she'd been in many many years.

* * *

><p>The Globe theater was crowded with people, cheering and clapping after the play was over. The actors stood on the wooden stage, bowing in their colourful outfits.<p>

''That's amazing... just amazing.'' Martha screamed excitedly, Aria clapping in the same manner, totally captivated by the play and the atmosphere that could never be replicated in their present time.

The Globe theatre in London was just not the same, she had been there once when she was eleven, before the accident, together with her family. She had never gone there afterwards again, she tended to avoid the places where she had too many memories, too many fond and happy ones. Just because she had come to terms with it, did not mean she had to remind herself of what she had lost in such a manner. She was not a masochist after all. Curiously she could not wallow in sad thoughts with the Doctor so close to her, his warmth a constant reminder that he was _there_.

''Worth putting up with the smell, don't you think so?'' Aria laughed, still clapping, tilting her head to look up at the Doctor who grinned at her, before leaning down mischievously. Aria tried and failed to suppress a shiver when his mouth touched the shell of her ear teasingly.

''The company makes it bearable, don't you think?''

Her breath hitched slightly, and she did not have to look at him to know he was smirking smugly right now. She nodded mutely, glancing at his retreating figure, her eyebrow twitching at his satisfied expression. That _little_-

Two could also play that game, and Aria was not particularly adverse to humbling him. She smiled, rose up on her tiptoes so that she could reach his face and did the very same thing he did only a moment ago. Aria made sure to move her lips along his ear shell slowly, one hand gripping his tie to make him stand still, the other still entwined with his.

''Hm... you're right...Doctor.'' she purred, and she smirked when she felt him tighten his hand around hers. She made sure to wipe any trace of her victorious feelings from her face as she moved back, and just blinked at him innocently.

He groaned, shooting her a look that made her flush a bright red, because she could see so much _want_ behind his amusement and exasperation, that she wasn't sure she wanted to test his control any longer._  
><em>

''And man dress as woman, yeah?''

Martha's voice brought them out of our fixation upon another, and the Doctor could only inwardly sigh in relief because he did not know how longer he could have taken her teasing without capturing those small pink lips with his. He was at a loss at how to deal with his blatant and very much irresistable attraction to her.

''London never changes.'' he replied instead, grin back on his face as he let his gaze wander over the audience.

''Where's Shakespeare? I wanna see Shakespeare.'' Martha complained, eyes still wide with wonder and excitement.

Martha and Aria looked at each other and started chanting at the same time. ''Author...author...author.''

The Doctor was looking at both of them, Martha nervously asked. ''Do people shout that? Do they shout 'author'?''

Aria laughed, ''Does it matter?''

''They do now.'' the Doctor answered, looking in bewilderment at the crowd that was now repeating the very same chant.

Through the assembled actors, a figure clad in a white shirt and black coat strode to the front of the stage, seemingly answering to the chant before. Shakespeare was unexpectedly young and handsome, with long brown hair and a full beard.

''He's a bit different to his portraits...'' Martha commented through the noise.

''Not for the worse.'' Aria agreed, delighting in the tightening of his hand, and the probing stare. That man was making her feel emotions she was not used to, and she did not like vulnerability.

''Genius.'' he instead said, admiration clearly visible in the way his eyes lit up with that certain spark he seemed to possess. A rather attractive spark at that-

''He's a genius. The Genius. The most human Human that's ever been. Now we're gonna hear him speak. Always chooses the best words, new beautiful brilliant words.'' he explained, delight colouring every syllable.

The mood was ruined when Shakespeare spoke. ''Shut your big fat mouths.''

Aria could visibly see his excitement dropping, destroyed together with his expectations. She wanted to hug him in that moment, soothe him and make his damning grin return even if the reason for his short depression was something ridiculous like his idol being less than imagined.

''Oh, well...'' he muttered.

''You should never meet your heroes. It usually never turns out well.'' Aria sighed.

Their attention was drawn to the stage yet again when Shakespeare continued.

''You have excellent taste. I'll give you that. Oh that's a wig.'' He joked, pointing at one of the man in the audience. Loud laughter followed his exclamation.

''I know what you're all saying. Love's labor lost... that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops! Will the boys get the girls? Well don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon.''

The audience immediately began shouting 'when' to the obvious delight of the author, Aria too was excited. She always loved Shakespeare' works, since her father had been a rather avid fan who could talk about a few words for hours.

Shakespeare though refused to budge even faced with the demands of the entire theatre, Aria had to give him points for his sheer confidence. ''Yeah, yeah... All in good time. You don't rush a genius.''

He bowed, before lurching backwards suddenly, shock on his face before he composed himself, not letting himself linger on the occurence. The Doctor and Aria both frowned in thought, having seen the whole scene. When Aria glanced at the Doctor, she saw him looking at her as well, and could read the same expression in his eyes that were probably visible for all to see in her face as well.

Curiosity.

Just plain curiosity, mixed with a little bit of intrigue.

''When? Tomorrow night.'' Shakespeare announced grandly. ''The premier of my brand new play. A sequel no less, and I call it 'Love's Labors Won'.''

* * *

><p>''I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of Love's Labors Won.'' Martha wondered, while they were leaving the Globe theatre, surrounded by the other peasants who left through the same exit.<p>

''Exactly.'' the Doctor agreed, looking puzzled. ''The lost play. It doesn't exist, only in rumors. It's mentioned in the list of his plays, but never actually turns up. No one knows why.''

''My father used to grumble about that fact for weeks, he said that either Shakespeare played a huge joke on the people and it really doesn't exist; it just wasn't preserved, although he doubted that or there was some other reason why it wasn't remembered.''

Aria sighed, trying to remember words spoken so long ago. The Doctor picked up on the past tense, but did not pry. The pained wistfulness in Aria's expression was enough to clue him in to the fact that her father was most likely no longer under the living.

''Have you got a mini-disk or something?'' Martha asked, seemingly having an idea, judging by her expectant expression and flailing hands. ''We could tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get back home and make a mint.''

''Martha.'' Aria's tone carried a warning with it, it was the same type of voice she used to insure obedience from the hospital personnel. ''That would a) change history and b) would be called pirating.''

The Doctor nodded, looking at Martha incredulously, eyebrows at his hairline. ''No!''

''So it would be bad.'' Martha clarified.

''Yeah...yeah...'' the Timelord nodded enthusiastically, seemingly happy that she got it.

''How come it disappeared in the first place?'' Martha asked, tilting her head up to look at the brown haired alien.

''Well...'' he trailed off, ''Like Aria said, nobody knows... I was just gonna give you a quick trip in the TARDIS, but I suppose we can stay a bit longer.''

* * *

><p>They entered an inn called 'The Elephant', an old brownish building, only an hour later. Shakespeare was rather famous, so it did not take long for them to find the inn where he was staying at. The most difficult thing Aria thought was getting away from the Doctor long enough to ask for directions. He pouted at her when she asked him to release her still tightly clutched hand, much to her expertly concealed amusement (although judging by the rather faked hurt expression he plastered on his face he might have seen through her anyway).<p>

Ignoring anyone else and Aria's hand back in his, the Doctor strode through the establishment, grinning when he finally found the right door.

He knocked (Aria had scolded him because he was too rude earlier) before barging into the lightly lit room, dragging Aria behind him.

''Hello. Excuse us, we're not interrupting are we? Mr. Shakespeare isn't it?'' he called out, his usual grin firmly in place.

''Oh, no, no, no, no.'' Shakespeare moaned, obviously annoyed at the interruption. ''Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask me where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. And now be good and shove...'' he trailed off, looking up for the first time only to immediately focus on where Aria and Martha were now visible next to the Doctor.

''Hey, nonny, nonny.'' he breathed out, ''Sit right here down next to me.'' Shakespeare gestured to the two seats next to him, indicating for the two man who were sitting there to get up with a careless motion of his hand. ''You two get to sewing on the costumes. Off you go.''

''Come on lads.'' the innkeeper who Aria thought looked partly bemused and partly resigned, ushered the two young men out of the room. ''I think our William has found his new muses.''

''Sweet ladies.'' he spread out his arms, smiling at us as we sat in the indicated seats. ''Such unusual clothes... so fitted.'' His gaze lingered on Martha's thin clothing and Aria congratulated herself for bringing her coat which covered everything. She had the feeling the Doctor would not like it if Shakespeare's eyes were to wander for too long.

The Doctor moved to sit next to Aria, pointedly grabbing her hand to give the author a warning, because she was _his_ and would always be. Shakespeare eyed their intertwined hands, and tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement, making the Doctor relax slightly.

''Oh, verily forsooth, egads.'' Martha stumbled a little over the unfamiliar words, trying to imitate the speech of the current time period.

''No, no, no, don't do that.'' the Doctor whispered to the embarrassed medical student, while Aria tried to hold in her laughter.  
>''Don't.'' He shook his head, grimacing.<p>

The Doctor turned to the bemused Shakespeare, and pulled out a leather wallet, holding the inside towards the baffled man. ''I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS and these are my companions, Martha Jones and Aria Melson.''

''Interesting that piece of paper,'' he pointed at the piece of paper. ''It's blank.''

The Doctor eyed it, grinning at the author happily. ''That proves it. Absolute genius.''

Martha took the paper, ''No, it says so right here. Sir Doctor, Martha Jones and Aria Melson. It says so.''

''And I say it's blank.'' Shakespeare countered, gaze still firmly placed on the Doctor.

Aria glanced at the white sheet of paper, ''I agree with Mr. Shakespeare, it's totally blank.''

''It's psychic paper, long story. I hate starting from scratch.'' the Doctor leaned back in his seat, putting the paper away into his brown coat. ''It basically shows people what they want to see.''

''Psychic?'' Shakespeare asked, raising his hand towards his mouth. ''Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? What's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady, and beautiful raven angel?'' He gazed intently at both of us, making the Doctor narrow his eyes in irritation.

Aria's lips twitched, when she saw Martha's aghast expression. ''What did you say?'' She sounded rather offended.

''Oops, isn't that a word we use nowadays? An ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric?...'' Shakespeare suggested, leaning forward towards the still flustered Martha.

''I can't believe I'm hearing this.'' she protested, looking at the Doctor for support.

''It's political correctness gone mad.'' the Doctor agreed, rubbing his eye wearily. ''Ehm, Martha's from a far off land. Freedonia.''

Aria looked at him curiously, wondering where she apparently came from, but the Doctor did not seem in the mood to appease Shakespeare visible curiosity.

''Excuse me!'' an older man barged into the room, black clothes richly decorated, staring at Shakespeare in anger. ''Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behavior. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script Mr. Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed.''

''Tomorrow morning, first thing I'll send it 'round.'' Shakespeare looked unconcerned, lounging on his chair, while the Master of the Revels glared at him.

''I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!''

''I can't.'' Shakespeare ground out.

The man looked pleased at the admission. ''Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled.''

''It's all go 'round here, isn't it?'' Martha whispered.

Shakespeare smiled in amusement at the fuming man, who was retreating towards the door. ''I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do 'Love's Labor's Won' will never be played.''

He stormed out of the room, leaving silence behind.

* * *

><p>''Well then,'' Martha drank a little from the metal cups they had been given. ''Mystery solved. That's Love's Labor's Won done and over with. Thought it might have been you know... a bit more mysterious.''<p>

They were interrupted by a scream of agony coming from outside. The Doctor immediately jumped up, dragging Aria behind him, closely followed by Martha and Mr. Shakespeare. They jumped down the stairs, running outside as fast as they could.

The Doctor suddenly stopped, watching the Master of the Revels cough up water in a mixture of horror and fascination.

''It's that bloke.'' Martha gasped, coming to a stop behind them.

''What's wrong with him?'' the Doctor asked, still gazing at the stumbling and coughing man intently.

''Doesn't matter.'' Aria cried, dragging the Doctor behind her. ''We are Doctor's, so let's help him already.''

''So am I, near enough.'' Martha added, as she raced to the falling man, just in time to see a large amount of water leave his mouth.

Aria concentrated on her patient, listening for the steady beat of a heart and constant breathing, before she was trying to pump blood through the failing body, cursing silently when the man soon slackened with the force of death, beady eyes dull and unseeing. She ignored Martha murmurs next to her, cataloguing the symptoms in her memory. Apart from the obvious fact that the man had somehow drowned, and died when his heart gave up, she did not know much else.

''Doctor.'' Martha called, and Aria looked up and relaxed when she sensed the familiar body heat close to her own.

''What the hall is that?'' Martha gaped, looking at Aria in confusion. Martha knew that Aria was far more knowledgable than her, she wasn't called a genius in the medical field for nothing.

''He was drowning, but the cause of death is that his heart gave up for some reason, which doesn't make any sense if you regard the state of his lungs. His heart failure was too sudden to be natural.'' Aria murmured, brows furrowed, unconsciously leaning closer to the Doctor who took her hand back into his.

''I've never seen a death like this either.'' he leaned a little closer, grimacing. ''You're right. His lungs are full of water, he drowned, and then... a blow to the heart, an invisible blow.''

The Doctor slowly stood up, pulling Aria with him and turned towards the young innkeeper who was standing next to Shakespeare who was watching them curiously.

''Good mistress, this fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of his humours. A natural, if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away.''

The women nodded, ''Yes, Sir!'' before she was interrupted by a young staff member, a girl with brown hair.

''I'll do it, ma'am.'' she assured the innkeeper, before walking off in another direction.

''And why are you telling them this?'' Martha hissed when the Doctor knelt next to her again.

''Martha.'' Aria tried to soothe her. ''This could not have been done by a human. We are in the Elizabethan time.''

The Doctor's face was void of any traces of his familiar excitement. ''This lot still got a foot in the Dark Ages. If we tell them, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft.''

''Okay, what was it then?'' Martha asked, smiling at Aria in thanks.

''Withcraft.'' the Doctor replied, face still grave.

Aria however was lost in thought, distracted by some kind of pull in her mind, some kind of feeling of recognition, as if a memory was merely skirting around her consciousness, too faint to make any sense.

_''...and then the evil witch cast her spell, words used to whisk her enemies away, little Aria. Remember, little one, words can have power...''_

_Little five-year old Aria looked up at the smiling face of a black-haired, green-eyed man, adoration clear in her eyes._

_''Daddy, what can I do against a witch?'' _

_''You see, you can...''_

''Aria?'' the Doctor's voice ripped her out of her childhood memory. Aria blinked, trying to get rid of her confusion and the haze of memories.

''I'm fine... just remembered something.'' she answered, hand rubbing one of her temples. The Doctor hummed noncommittally, but clearly not believing her, as he dragged her back to the inn, Aria still deep in thought about a memory she for some reason forgot.

She could not shake off the uneasy feeling, that what she remembered was important and not everything was as it seemed.

* * *

><p>Back in the room, the atmosphere was sombre, death always caused a sense of wrongness, of missed decisions and potential. No matter if you had loved, hated or not even known the unfortunate victim, death usually had that kind of effect on people.<p>

Shakespeare had just fallen into his chair, exhaustion clear on his face, mirrored by Aria and Martha, no matter that they had rested only hours ago.

''I got you a room, Sir Doctor.'' the innkeeper smiled at them tiredly from the doorway. ''You, Mrs Jones and Mrs Melson are just across the landing.''

He nodded his thanks, and she left the room quietly.

''Poor Linley.'' Shakespeare remarked before focusing on Aria and Martha. ''So many strange events. Not least of all this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?'

''Where a woman can do what she likes.'' Martha seemed to be still miffed by the gender roles during this time period.

Shakespeare turned towards Aria, looking a little unsure. ''You, my beautiful raven angel have a secret, an important one, that even you do not know. It was hidden from you.''

Aria scrutinized him carefully, the threads of understanding and realization still so far away from her grasp. She could feel that, _feel_ the importance of what she did not know and it irked her, so far and yet so close.

Shakespeare lastly observed the Doctor thoughtfully. ''You Sir Doctor, how can a man so young have eyes so old?''

''I do a lot of reading.'' the Doctor was seemingly unconcerned, not changing his expression in the least.

''A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I would do.'' Shakespeare admitted, turning to Martha yet again. ''You, you look at him like you're surprised he exists. He's as much as a puzzle to you as he is to me.''

He zeroed in on Aria, eyes flickering to the Doctor, ''For some reason, both of you doubt that the other exists.''

Martha coughed uncomfortably, pulling on the Doctor's sleeve, before turning to leave the room. ''I think we should say good night.''

''I must work.'' Shakespeare sighed. ''I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and discover more about his constant performance fo yours.'

''All the world's a stage.'' the Doctor called from he doorway, one hand in the pocket of his coat, the other firmly around Aria's as if he thought she would disappear otherwise. Because Shakespeare was right, he sometimes did doubt that Aria was next to him, _with_ him, if he did not constantly reassure himself by touching her. Her warm hand in his was something he craved by now.

''Hm, I might use that.'' Shakespeare commented. ''Goodnight, Doctor, Miss Aria Melson.''

''Nighty-night, Shakespeare.'' the Doctor nodded, and Aria gave the perceptive author a little wave and smile.

''Night.''

* * *

><p>Martha was examining the little room when Aria and the Doctor entered, looking anything else but happy. The room was as far as Aria could see small, with only one bed and a little desk, and a wooden closet which probably equaled a bathroom during this time period (she did not hope for much in that regard).<p>

''It's not exactly five star, is it?'' Martha questioned, still looking around the mostly bare room.

''Oh, it'll do.'' the Doctor tried to reassure her, having been in far worse places during his life.

Aria chuckled at Martha's indignant expression, ignoring the glare thrown her way afterwards.

''We haven't even got toothbrushes.'' Martha continued.

''Oh...'' the Doctor pulled out two yellow toothbrushes out of his pocket, grinning all the while. ''Contain Venusian spearmint.''

''So who's going where? There's only one bed.'' Martha asked, shooting uncomfortable glances at the lone bed sitting innocently in the middle of the room.

''We'll manage.'' the Doctor remarked, flopping on the bed, ignoring the horrified widening of Martha's eyes, more focused on Aria's amusement.

''So magic?'' Martha started, walking closer to the bed. ''...and stuff. That's a surprise. That's a little bit 'Harry Potter'.'

''Wait till you read book seven.'' the Doctor replied, clearly amused. ''Oh I cried.''

''That good, huh?'' Aria hummed, before amending. ''Or bad, depending on how you view it.''

The Doctor laughed (Aria tried to ignore the pleasant tingles that sound evoked in her), ''It was brilliant, good ol' JK.''

''But is it real though? Witches, black magic and all that, it's real?'' Martha wondered, trying to ignore how close those two seemed, even though they had only known each other for such a short time.

''Cours it isn't.'' the Doctor protested, grimacing at the sound of it.

''How am I supposed to know that? I've only started believing in time travel. Give me a break.'' Martha laughed uneasily.

''Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't.'' the Doctor was pensive, trying to fit the little pieces into the puzzle that he was dying to solve. In the back of his mind he also thought about what Shakespeare said about Aria. A secret hidden from herself, he hated not knowing something and he somehow knew, that it was important, or rather would be important.

''Are you going to stay there all night?'' he suddenly asked them, still laying in the bed. Martha shrugged, moving to the other side of the bed, before laying down, leaving Aria the middle, next to the man who could heat her flesh with just a touch.

Aria moved towards the door, shrugging of her long black coat, before turning around to observe Martha's slightly hurt expression as the Doctor rambled on.

''However there's such a thing as psychic energy, but human's couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator a size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that. No there's something we're missing, Martha, Aria, something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it, any ideas Aria?''

Aria sighed, feeling like she was already used to the Doctor obliviousness, he did not seem to realize that he had hurt Martha.

''Great.'' said medical student frowned, before turning over and blowing out the candle, leaving darkness behind. Aria rubbed her temples, shivering slightly when she noticed that she could see the Doctor's intense brown eyes glittering in the dark, eyes that were wholly focused on her.

She slowly approached the bed, halting slightly when she realized that she would have to crawl over the Doctor to reach her spot in the middle if she did not wish to disturb her annoyed friend.

The Doctor smirked at the exasperated woman, deriving far too pleasure from such a simple act as she having to move over him. Aria steadied her knee on the bed, glaring at the far too amused Timelord, but before she could start she suddenly got a wicked idea. She leaned down, moving deliberately slow she made sure to press her body into the Doctor's, sliding over his body to reach the small space in the middle of the bed.

The Doctor wanted to groan at the feeling of her body pressed to his in all the right places, but he held himself back, instead turning towards the mischievously smiling woman. He beckoned the woman towards him, and Aria complied after a careful moment of consideration. This would be different than the blatant flirting, she knew that, and he knew that too.

He took her into his arms, one arm serving as her pillow while the other was on her hip, rubbing circles on her exposed skin, smirking in satisfaction when she released a shuddering breath.

He pressed her tightly against his body, nuzzling into her raven hair, while Aria did the same, inhaling his spicy scent discreetly. Her body was on fire, a dulled molten heat, sizzling coal that could be ignited with one touch. _His_ touch.

Both of them relaxed in the embrace of the other, and soon the Doctor could her her soft breath deepening, and in the darkness of this room he allowed himself to hope and _dream_, with a warm body pressed to his.

A body of a woman he slowly came to love.

* * *

><p>A scream ripped through the silence like a knife through butter, Aria needed a second to orientate herself, before she was already pulled up by the Doctor, who had sprung up as soon as he had heard the scream, running towards Shakespeare's room.<p>

The author was visibly confused, obviously having just woken up, when they barged into the room yet again. ''Wha...what was that?'' he mumbled.

The Doctor and Aria knelt next to the sprawled body of the innkeeper, and Aria shook her head silently when she couldn't find any pulse. The Doctor raked his hand through his messy hair, deeply concerned, while Martha ran towards the open window, hoping to catch whatever caused yet another death.

''Her heart gave out...'' Aria mumbled sadly, leaning back into the Doctor's embrace.

He hummed in agreement. ''Poor woman died of fright.''

''Doctor? Aria?'' Martha called out from he window.

''What did you see?'' he asked her, walking towards the open window that let the chilling air seep into the cold room, like the breath of death and decay.

''A witch...''

* * *

><p>Aria watched as Shakespeare shook his head, mourning the dead woman who had probably been more than a simple innkeeper to him. Death taught a lesson that would never be forgotten, it taught people about the value of things, the value of feelings and people, bonds that were suddenly broken, chipped away as the body cooled and decayed.<p>

Oh, how she hated and loathed death.

''Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey,'' Shakespeare breathed. ''She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit.''

''Rage, rage against the dying of the night.'' the Doctor recited, pensive and withdrawn.

''Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal. That is what my father once told me.'' Aria spoke silently, brilliant emerald eyes laughing in her memory, a hand teasingly ruffling her hair.

_''Remember that, daughter. I will always...''_

She leaned into the comfort the Doctor offered her, his warm body chasing away the cold feelings of loss and remembrance.

''I might use those.'' Shakespeare mused, pointing a finger at the Doctor.

''Can't, it's someone else's.'' Aria sighed.

''But the thing is...'' Martha leaned on her propped up arm, deep in thought. ''Linley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you.''

''You're accusing me?'' Shakespeare spat up, enraged.

Martha protested. ''No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away and you've written about witches.''

''I have? When was that?'' he asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

Aria tried to shake her head discreetly and the Doctor leaned towards Martha, whispering. ''No, not yet.''

''Peter Street spoke of witches.'' Shakespeare remarked, eyes narrowed.

''Who's Peter Street?'' Martha asked.

''The architect.'' Shakespeare and Aria answered her inquiry at the same time, both cracking a smile. ''He sketched the plans to the Globe.'' Shakespeare continued.

''The architect... Hold on! The Architect... THE ARCHITECT!'' the Doctor shouted, banging his hand on the desk, before jumping to his feet in one fluid motion. ''The Globe! Come on!'', he ran out, dragging Aria behind him, Shakespeare and Martha following them out of the room.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stood tall in the middle of the Globe, turning around to look at the columns, arm around Aria while Shakespeare and Martha stood on the stage.<p>

''14 sides.'' Aria murmured.

''Exactly, 14 sides but I've always wondered but never asked...'' he focused on Shakespeare, ''Tell me, Will, why 14 sides?''

''It was the shape Peter Street thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well.'' the playwriter gestured helplessly.

''Why does that ring a bell? 14...'' he grimaced, thinking furiously.

''A sonnet is a fourteen line poem.'' Aria supplied, causing the Doctor to smile at her thankfully.

''So there is, good point.''

He started pacing, hand back in his pocket. ''Words and shapes, following the same design. 14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets... Tetra decagon...'' he was furiously rubbing his head. ''Think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!''

''But this is just a theatre.'' Shakespeare shook his head in denial.

Aria continued the Doctor's thoughts, ''Words can have power, and a theatre is a stage from which words are spoken.'' Aria spread her arms, a small gentle smile on her face. ''More than anything else, words have the power to bring grown man to their knees, to make them weep in grief or joy, make them laugh until their throats are raw. You who writes those words, have power.''

''Exactly.'' the Doctor beamed. ''And if you exaggerate those words, place them at the right moment...you can change people's minds.''

''It's like the TARDIS, all that power in a small box.'' Martha interjected.

''Oh!'' The Doctor grinned. ''I like you, both of you. Martha Jones and Aria Melson. Tell you what though, Peter Street would know. Can we talk to him?''

''You won't get an answer.'' Shakespeare sighed. ''A month after finishing this place... he lost his mind.''

''Why?'' Martha looked at him. ''What happened?''

Shakespeare shook his head. ''Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled.''

''Where is he now?'' the Doctor demanded, voice grave.

''Bedlam.''

Aria pinched the bridge of her nose, ''It's a madhouse Martha. Originally it was called Bethlam hospital, but not anymore.''

''And we're gonna go there, now! Come on!'' The Doctor led them out of the Globe, not looking back at Shakespeare and Martha who were scrambling down the stage.

''Wait!'' Shakespeare shouted. ''I'm coming with you! I want to witness this at first hand.'' he only paused to throw the finished script into the hands of two passing cast members. ''Ralph, the last scene as promised. Copy it, hand it 'round. Learn it. Speak it. Back before curtain is up. Remember kid, project, eyes and teeth. You never know the Queen might show up.'' he grimaced, before adding bitterly. ''As if, she never does.''

Aria took barely any notice of the streets they sprinted through, focusing more on keeping up with the long strides of the man who was still clutching her hand.

''So tell me of Freedonia.'' Shakespeare started. ''Where woman can be doctors, writers and actors.''

''This country's ruled by a woman.'' Martha reminded him.

''Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though both of you are royal beauties.''

''Whoa, nelly. I know for a fact that you've got a wife in the country.'' Martha stopped, placing one hand on Shakespeares' chest.

''But Martha.'' he protested. ''This is the town.''

''Come on.'' the Doctor stepped back. ''We can all have a good flirt later.'' He glanced at Aria who had a light red tint on her cheeks.

Shakespeare grinned, ''Is that a promise Doctor?''

Aria chuckled. ''57 academics just punched the air.''

The Doctor smiled at her, ''Tell me about it, now move!''

* * *

><p>Aria clenched her fist as she tried to ignore the screams and moans of pain reverberating all around her, creating a macabre symphony. The Doctor dragged her a little closer, as if trying to shield her from this reality, an arm draped around her.<p>

''Does my Lord Doctor wish for some entertainment while he waits?'' a slightly portly jailor asked them, while showing them towards Peter's cell. ''I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for ya. Bandog and Bedlam.''

''No, I don't.'' the Doctor glared at him, making the man cower slightly in fear. Aria never wished to have that look directed at her.

''Wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies.'' the jailor mumbled, before striding off.

''So this is what you call a hospital, yeah?'' Martha glared at Shakespeare. ''Where the patients are whipped for the entertainment of the gentry? And you put your friend in here?''

''Oh, and it's all so different in Freedonia.'' he snapped.

Martha did not let him intimidate her. ''But you're clever, do you honestly think this place is any good?''

''I've been mad, I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves it's purpose.'' he shook his head.

''Mad in what way?'' Martha asked.

''You lost your son...'' the Doctor was leaning against the wall, voice quiet, apologetic and understanding at the same time.

Shakespeare nodded. ''My only boy. The black death took him. I wasn't even there.''

''I didn't know.'' Martha breathed, ''I'm sorry.''

''It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be... oh that's quiet good.'' Shakespeare mused, and it made Aria chuckle.

''Write that down, alright?'' she added.

''Hm, maybe not. A bit pretentious?''

''Fits you.'' Aria winked at him, and he gave her a small smile.

''This way, m'lord.'' the jailor's shout from down the hall, made all of them look up. They walked towards the open door to Peter Street's cell, trying to ignore the hands reaching out towards them. ''They can be dangerous m'lord. Don't know their own strength.''

''I think it helps if you don't whip them.'' the Doctor snapped at the frightened man. ''Now get out!''. The jailor left the small and dark cell hurriedly, and the Doctor slowly approached the crouching form of Peter Street.

''Peter? Peter Street?''

''He's the same as he was.'' Shakespeare sighed sadly. ''You'll get nothing out of him.''

''Peter?'' the Doctor asked soothingly, placing a palm on the man's shoulder, making the architect jerk up, looking at him with wide, glassy and unfocused eyes.

The Doctor, seeing the signs of a broken mind, placed both of his hands on Peter's temples, closing his eyes.

''Peter, I'm the Doctor.'' he explained gently. ''Go into the past, one year ago. Let your mind go back, back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A winter's tale. Let go. Listen. That's it, just let go.'' The Doctor straightened, laying Peter down on his dirty coot. ''Tell us the story, Peter. Tell us about the witches.''

''Witches spoke to Peter.'' Aria eyed the broken man sadly. ''In the night, they whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. THEIR design. 14 walls, always 14 when the work was done...'' he laughed madly, ''They snapped poor Peter's wits.''

''Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city?'' the Doctor crouched down. ''Peter tell me. You've got to tell us where were they?''

''All Hallows Street.''

''Too many word.'' The Doctor whirled around, standing protectively before Aria on instinct, as he took in the old woman with leathery and wrinkly skin that had appeared in the cell.

''What the hell?'' Martha cried.

Aria looked over the black clad witch. ''You're one of them.''

''How clever. Just one touch of the heart.'' the witch laughed, lying her hand on Peter Street's chest.

''NO!'' the Doctor and Aria screamed, trying to prevent the another needless death.

''Witch.'' Shakespeare breathed, ''I'm seeing a witch.''

''Who would be the next, hmmm?'' the witch turned to face them, eyeing them gleefully. It honestly sent shiver's down Aria's spine. ''Just one touch. Oh, oh I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor fragile mortals.''

''Let us out.'' Martha rattled the iron door, shouting. ''Let us out.''

''That's not gonna work.'' The Doctor frowned. ''The whole building's shouting that.''

''Who will die first, hm?'' the witch asked curiously, tilting her head.

The Doctor stepped forwards, seemingly unconcerned. ''Well, if you're looking for volunteers.''

''Doctor, can you stop her?'' Shakespeare asked tense and wide-eyed.

The witch sneered, ''No mortal has power over me.''

''Oh, but there's power in words.'' The Doctor glared at the still form of the witch. ''If I can find the right one... if I can just know you...''

''The it's a good thing I'm here...'' he trailed off, he whipped back and forth on his feet. ''Now, think, think, think...''

''Humanoid female, uses words and shapes for power, the number 14...'' Aria listed off everything she's managed to gather so far, trying to help the Doctor. He turned towards her, mouth slightly open in surprise, before he whipped around grinning.

''The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary configuration. Yes!'' he pointed towards the witch. ''Creature, I name thee Carrionite.''

The witch wailed in pain, and disappeared in a yellow night. Martha cautiously stepped forward. ''What did you do?''

''I named her, the power of a name. That's old magic.'' he replied, smiling thankfully at Aria who smiled back, relieved that he had not gotten hurt.

''But there's no such thing as magic!'' Martha protested.

''It's the same thing the Carrionites use. Words instead of something else.'' Aria tried to explain.

The Doctor nodded, ''It's a different sort of science. Humans use mathematics, and given the right string of numbers, and the right equation, you can split the atom.''

''Use them for what?'' Shakespeare frowned.

''The end of the world.'' the Doctor replied, among the screams of the damned.

* * *

><p>''The Carrionites disappeared, way back at the dawn of the universe. No one was sure if they were real or legend.'' The Doctor paced back in Shakespeare's room.<p>

''Well, I'm going for real.'' Shakespeare muttered, wiping his wet face.

''I concur.'' Aria smiled at the blatant sarcasm, glad that the mood had turned a little lighter.

''But what do they want?'' Martha asked.

''A new Empire on Earth. A world of blood and bones and witchcraft.'' the Doctor leaned against the table.

''How?'' Aria frowned. ''They seem to be especially interested in Shakespeare.''

''We're looking at the man with words.''

''Me?'' Shakespeare gestured helplessly. ''But I've done nothing.''

Aria's eyes widened and the Doctor smiled a little of how quick she had understood yet again. She always seemed only a small step behind him, which was impressive considering she was human, and completely new at this.

''When the Carrionite was in the room yesterday. What did you do?'' Aria turned towards the playwriter.

''Finishing the play.''

''What happens on the last page?'' the Doctor looked up from his position.

Shakespeare frowned. ''The boy gets the girl, they have a bit of a dance. It's as funny and thought provoking as usual... except those last few lines. Funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them.''

''That's it. They used you.'' the Doctor walked towards Shakespeare. ''They gave you the final words. Like a spell, like a code. 'Love's Labors Won' is a weapon. The right combination of words spoken at the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing. And yes you can have that!''

* * *

><p>''All Hallow's street.'' the Doctor studied the map intently. ''There it is, Martha, Aria and I will track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!''<p>

Shakespeare nodded, ''I'll do it!'' before he shook the Doctor's hand. ''All the year's I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing. And you're beautiful raven angel too, beautiful and brilliant.'' He winked at Aria.

''Don't complain.'' Aria teased him.

He grinned. ''Oh, I'm not. It's marvellous. Good luck, Doctor!''

''Good luck Shakespeare.'' The Doctor called. ''Once more upon the breach!''

''I like that. Wait a minute... that's one of mine.''

Aria laughed at his indignant tone, slipping her hand back into the Doctor's, who poked his head back in.

''Oh, just shift!''

* * *

><p>They ran through the dark alleys and streets, until they reached the street Peter had told them about, they stopped short in front of a row of houses.<p>

''All Hallow's street, though which house?'' the Doctor craned his neck, wondering. Next to him Aria looked around curiously as well.

''The thing is, though...am I missing something here?'' Martha remarked. ''The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at us... we're living proof.''

''Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux? I know! 'Back to the Future', it's like 'Back to the Future'.'' the Timelord exclaimed, grinning in triumph.

''The film?''

''No, the novelization. Yes, the film. Marty McFly goes back in time and changes history.'' he deadpanned, drawing a disapproving look from Aria that somehow made him feel guilty for being snarkish.

''And he starts fading away.'' Martha frowned, before her eyes widened. ''Oh my God, am I gonna fade?''

''Yes, you, Aria, and the future of the entire human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it. But which house?'' the door of one of the houses opened with an ominous creak. ''Ah, make that WITCH house.'' he exclaimed, before walking inside, Aria behind him, only to see the maid of the Elephant inn standing in the house, obviously waiting for them. ''I take it we're expected.''

''Oh, I think death has been waiting for you for a very long time.'' the young woman smirked.

''Right then, it's my turn.'' Martha stepped forward determined, ''I know how to do this.'', pointing her finger at the witch. ''I name thee Carrionite.''

Nothing happened, Martha turned to the Doctor and Aria, looking confused. ''What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?''

''The power of a name works only once.'' the woman pointed at Martha gleefully. ''Observe. I gaze upon this bag of bones and name thee Martha Jones.''

Martha collapsed like a puppet with her strings cut, Aria leapt forwards, catching Martha just in time to lower her to the ground. She didn't seem to be in any serious danger, so she straightened, walking back to the glaring Doctor.

''What have you done?''

''She's just sleeping.'' the witch smiled, ''Alas, she is. Curious the name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. And as for you Sir Doctor fascinating. There's no name. But was is even more interesting is yours Aria Melson. Yours is somehow missing, as well. But not hidden in despair, but ignorance and shields of iron and age.''

The witch focused her gaze on Aria, ''Arianna Lily Melson, this name has barely any power over you. Your real name is forgotten for you have never heard it before.''

Aria stared shocked at the witch, who's gaze now directed at the frowning Doctor. ''Aha, but your heart grows cold. The north wind blows and carries down the distant... Aria.''

The Doctor sneaked a glance at the still form of Aria, who seemingly hadn't heard the importance her name had to him. She looked like she was still in shock about the previous revelation. He himself was insanely curious as well, but for her it must bring up thousands of questions.

''Oh, big mistake. That's the name that will let me keep fighting. The Carrionites vanished. Where did you go?''

The witch snarled. ''The Eternals found the tight word to banish us into darkness.''

''And how did you escape?''

''New words New and glittering from a mind like no other.''

''Shakespeare.'' the Doctor spoke his realization out loud. That's why everything revolved around William.

''His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance.'' the witch cackled happily, and the Doctor clenched his fist. ''How many of you?''

''Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race shall be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the Universe back to the old ways of blood and magic.'' she smiled.

The Doctor hummed. ''Hmmm...busy schedule... but first you gotta get past me.''

''Oh that should be a pleasure considering my enemy has such a handsome shape.'' the witch smirked, running her hand down his face. It was precisely at that moment that Aria snapped out of her shock induced haze, narrowing her eyes at the witch. She had no right to even come near _her_ Doctor.

The Doctor snatched the witch's wrist, stepping back towards Aria who he noticed was glaring with quite a bit of venom at the Carrionite. ''Now that's one form of magic that's definitely not gonna work on me.'' He paused, glancing at Aria before amending. ''At least not from you.''

The witch smirked, glancing at Aria before reaching up to rip out some strands of the Doctor's hair. ''Oh, we'll see.'' She backed towards the window.

''What did you do?'' Aria snarled at the witch, surprising even herself with how angry she was. It was like there was something boiling inside her, threatening to burn her very blood. '_Mine'_, it seemed to scream.

''Souvenir.''

''Well, give it back.'' the Doctor yelled, taking Aria's hand, feeling her relax beside him. More and more puzzles seemed to falling into place concerning Aria Melson.

The witch threw her arms up, and the windows banged open, allowing her to jump outside and hover out of reach.

''Well, that's just cheating!''

''Behold, Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing more than puppets.'' she pulled out a doll and wrapped the Doctor's hair around it.

''That's a DNA replication module.'' Aria wondered, blinking in surprise as the witch glared at her yet again. ''What use is your science now?''

She stabbed the door and the Doctor grunted in pain, clutching his left heart in pain as he fell down on the floor. The witch cackled and flew off, however Aria only noticed the pained expression of the Doctor and the fact that she herself felt pain where her heart was. A physical pain that made her fall to the dusty floor with a strangled whimper.

The Doctor watched with wide eyes as Aria clutched the very same spot he did, collapsing close to him in a breathless heap. The last piece of his first puzzle fell into place.

''Oh my God.'' he saw Martha approach from the corner of his eye, and he gestured frantically at his left heart, and she seemed to read his desperation for Martha did not hesitate or ask any question, but hit him on his chest.

''Back too.'' he croaked in pain. God, how did humans deal with having only one heart. It _hurt_! Martha hit him firmly on the back, looking worriedly at Aria who was still gasping for air.

The Doctor twisted his body, and immediately crouched next to Aria who was looking at him with wide and confused eyes. ''I'll explain later, alright?'' He stroked her cheeks, a relieved smile donning his face when she nodded immediately, although her eyes promised retribution should he not provide a satisfactory explanation.

He helped Aria to her feet, supporting a part of her weight. ''Come on! To the Globe!''

Aria chuckled quietly next to him, and the Doctor grinned at her, grasping her hand to pull her along. Aria let herself be dragged along by the running Doctor, before suddenly skidding to a sudden halt. The Doctor stopped too, and looked at her curiously.

''Wrong way.'' Aria simply stated.

''No, it's not.'' he protested, looking put out, before he whipped his head around, and ran back towards where they came from. Aria laughed, sharing a conspiratory smile with Martha.

They could hear people screaming as they neared the tall white building, and a red glow let the whole atmosphere seem that much more threatening. Aria hated screams mixed with the colour of red.

They dashed past the preacher who was pointing at the Globe. ''I told thee so! I told thee!''

''Stage door!'' the Doctor gestured towards it, before they ran towards it, ignoring the rumble of thunder and the dark clouds mixing with the red glow over the theater, they barged into the backstage room, only in time to witness Shakespeare rubbing his head.

''Stop the play.'' the Doctor yelled. ''I think that was it. I said 'Stop the play!'''

''I hit my head!'' Shakespeare groaned.

The Doctor shook his head. ''Don't rub it. You'll go bald.'' The screams of the audience grew in volume and Aria nudged the Doctor. ''I think that's our cue!''

They ran out onto the main stage, wind blowing furiously in the packed Globe.

The Carrionites were cackling gleefully, shouting. ''Now begins the millenium of blood!''

''The Doctor.'' the maid yelled over the noise. ''He lives! Then watch this world become a blasted heath. They come! They come!''

The Doctor faltered as he saw the Carrionites being released onto the Earth through a crystal ball, thousands of back shapes, before grabbing Shakespeare firmly. ''Come on Will! History needs you.''

''But what can I do?'' he shouted.

''Reverse it!''

''How am I supposed to do that?''

''The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it.'' The Doctor looked into the author's eyes, trying to let Shakespeare see the need and faith in his.

''But what word? I have none ready.''

''You're William Shakespeare.'' the Doctor said as if that explained everything.

''But these Carrionite phrases, they need such precision.''

Aria stepped forward, grabbing the sides of the author's face with her hands, looking into the stunned man's eyes. ''Calm down and trust in yourself. Improvise! Let the words flow from your lips like water does in a river. Your words are one's that last forever, you choose the right ones. Imagine you're in your room and let them flow!''

Shakespeare stepped forward, a determined expression on his face. ''Close up this den of hateful, dire decay! Decomposition of your witches' plot. You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!''

''No!'' the maid screeched. ''Words of power.''

''Foul Carrionite specters, cease your show. Between the points...'' he looked towards the Doctor.

''7-6-3-1-9-0.'' the Timelord yelled.

''7-6-3-1-9-0. And banished like a Tinker's cuss, I say to thee...''

''Expelliarmus.'' Martha shouted.

''Expelliarmus!'' Aria and the Doctor repeated together.

''Expelliarmus!'' Shakespeare screamed, causing the Carrionites to wail in pain.

''Good ol' JK!'' the Doctor shook his head fondly.

''The deep darkness.'' the maid exclaimed in fear, as she was sucked into the crystal ball together with the rest of the Carrionites and the script of the play. ''They are consumed. AH!''

''Love's Labour Won'. There is goes.'' the Doctor sighed, tugging Aria closer, and when she tentatively rested her head against his shoulder, he only smiled and pulled her closer.

Slowly the red glowing cloud disappeared into nothingness and the audience began clapping furiously, whistling and screaming. The Doctor led Aria away as the actors bowed in front of the cheering spectators.

''They all think it was special effect. The human mind is such a wondrous thing.'' Aria wondered, making the Doctor laugh at the truth of that statement, human's could ignore what was right in front of them if it was against their beliefs.

They moved to the box the Carrionites had been standing in, and the Doctor put the crystal ball with the sealed Carrionites into his coat pocket, before turning to leave, squeezing Aria's hand gently as she smiled at him.

* * *

><p>The next morning found them back in the Globe theater, Shakespeare and Martha were sitting on the stage, while Aria watched the Doctor loot through the backstage collection amusedly.<p>

''And I say, a heart for a hart and a dear for a deer.'' Shakespeare finished his joke. Aria chuckled at the wordplay, while Martha frowned incomprehensively.

''I don't get it.'' Martha admitted.

''Then tell me a joke from Freedonia.'' he urged her.

''Ok Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says 'Oi mate, you're a bard.''

Aria laughed and excused herself to give them some semblance of privacy, searching for the Doctor. He found him a minute later, following the sounds of crashing and falling.

''Found anything interesting, oh great Columbus.'' she teased him.

The Doctor straightened, and Aria got her first view of the ruff collar around his neck and the animal skull under his arm. She couldn't help it, she burst out laughing, gasping for breath.

The Doctor pouted, which just made her laugh even harder.

''Oi, that's not fair. I don't look that daft, do I?''

Aria wiped some tears from her eyes, trying to keep from laughing at him again. ''No, not at all.'' She was rather proud at her semi-straight face.

''Come on, let's go get the lovebirds.''

They emerged from the back stage, Aria still sightly flushed from laughing so much. ''Good props store back there.'' the Doctor exclaimed, before studying the animal skull questioningly. ''I'm not sure about this one though, reminds me of a Sycorax''

''Sycorax?'' Shakespeare tested the word. ''NIce word. I'll have that off you as well.''

''I should be on 10 percent, how's your head?'' the Doctor put the skull down.

''Still aching.'' Shakespeare answered, rubbing the spot where he had been hit.

''Here, I got you this.'' The Doctor put the ruff collar onto Shakespeare's neck, nodding satisfied. ''Neck brace, wear that for a few day's until it's better, although you might wanna keep it. It suits you.''

''What about the play?'' Martha asked.

''Gone. We looked all over, all the copies of 'Love's Labours Won' went up into the sky.'' Aria gave the visibly deflating playwriter a sympathetic smile.

''My lost masterpiece.'' he mourned.

''You could write it up again.'' Martha suggested, but the Doctor shook his head.

''Yeah, better not Will, there's still power in those words. Best that it stays forgotten.''

''Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet.''

''Hamnet?'' Martha eyed the author as if he was crazy, and even Aria had to stop herself from showing her surprise. Who would have thought...

''That's him.''

''Ham-NET?'' Martha asked.

''What's wrong with that?''

''Anyway.'' the Doctor interrupted. ''Time we were off, I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot,'' he raised the crystal ball, ''can scream for all eternity and I've got to get Martha back to Freedonia.''

''You mean travel on through time and space?'' Shakespeare grinned.

The Doctor was gaping. ''You... what?''

''You're from another planet like the Carrionites. Martha and Aria are from the future. It's not hard to work out.''

''I knew I liked you for a reason. You're incredible.'' Aria laughed happily.

''Thank you. We're alike in many ways Doctor. Martha let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady...

''Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?'' Shakespeare recited, ''Thou art more lovely and more temperate...''

''Will!'' one of the actors ran onto the stage. ''Will! You'll never believe it. She's here. She's turned up!''

''We're the talk of the town.'' a second actor added, panting a little. ''She heard about last night. She wants us to perform it again.''

''Who?'' Martha asked.

''Her Majesty! She's here.''

''Queen Elizabeth I'' The Doctor beamed as the Queen arrived with a fanfare.

Her gaze zeroed in at the visibly startled Doctor.

''Doctor! Aria!''

''What?'' the Doctor shouted, while Aria pinched the bridge of her nose. It didn't seem like the Queen liked them in any way.

''My sworn enemies.''

''What?''

''Off with their heads.''

''What?''

''Just run.'' Aria pulled him away, smiling at Shakespeare who was laughing at the spectacle.

''See you, Will.'' Martha yelled as she sprinted after Aria and the Doctor. ''And thanks.''

''Stop that pernicious Doctor.'' The Queen shouted, and only moments later the guards ran after them through the streets and alleys, chasing them to the TARDIS.

''Stop in the name of the Queen!'' one guard shouted.

''What have you done to upset her?'' Martha looked at Aria incredulously, the Doctor getting into such trouble didn't surprise her anymore, but Aria...

''How should I know?'' the Doctor grinned, ''Haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you. Still can't wait to find out...'' He unlocked the door of the blue phone box, ushering Aria and Martha inside. ''That's something to look forward to.''  
>He was rather excited that Aria would still be with him in the future.<p>

He ducked inside, as arrows embedded themselves into the wood outside, pulling several levers, and the TARDIS disappeared from London.

* * *

><p>Aria was snuggled into a comfortable couch in the TARDIS library. She had taken a shower, changed into a comfortable pair of sweats and a black top and after walking around for a while she had just opened a door, trusting the TARDIS to take her somewhere she could think and relax.<p>

The last adventure with the Carrionites had opened several questions to her. It was only several minutes ago when she remembered another memory from her childhood.

_''...so little Rhea. What do you do when you meet the scary witches with their powerful spells?'' four-year old Rhea looked up into the gently eyes of her father, face scrunched up in though, trying to remember what he had told her the night before._

_''I say 'I name thee... Carrionite'. Right, daddy?''_

_She closed as he heard her father laugh, letting that melodious sound wash over her. She loved her father's voice the best!_

_''Yes, Rhea. But it only works once, so you gotta get to safety, alright?''_

_''Uhm...'' little Rhea nodded vigorously, not wanting to disappoint her father._

_''Thank you... what kind of story should I tell you tomorrow I wonder...''_

It couldn't be a coincidence... he had known about them, but how? And why could she not remember those memories until now? And why was her real name hidden?

There were so many questions, and no answers.

She shot up when she heard the door open, the Doctor poked his head inside the library, perking up when she saw Aria sitting on the green couch, a fire crackling in the chimney.

He sat down next to her, aware of her close scrutiny. Deciding to get it over with, he braced himself and turned towards her.

''I promised you an explanation, didn't I?''

''Yes.'' Aria simply stated. ''What is going on?''

The Doctor ran his hands through his already messy hair, trying to form his thoughts into a coherent pattern.

''I am a Timelord. And my race is connected to the time vortex from the time we are eight years old and sometimes when we are very very lucky the Time Vortex connects with us on a deeper level, and lets us find the one person that is most compatible with all of our regeneration, our very soul to speak. We call them our mates.''

The Doctor patiently waited for Aria to gather her thoughts, the notion of having a soul mate was a difficult concept for humans to even grasp, nevertheless understand. They could not understand the depth of feelings one could accumulate over centuries. He had finally been a hundred percent sure when she shared his pain, it could happen in some cases when the connection was still young and not controlled that such things can happen unbidden.

Aria looked into the eyes of the man who she had fallen in love with in only a few days, the man she could not touch enough, the man she had in her heart already claimed as his, and smiled a tender smile. She slowly raised her hand, causing the Doctor to lean into her touch eagerly, like a small puppy. He sighed contentedly, closing his eyes and concentrated on the sensation of her skin on his, her hand running down his cheek, down his chin and over his chest. His skin was on fire where she touched him, and he snapped his eyes open.

Aria's breath faltered when his lust darkened eyes clashed with hers. The Doctor raised his own hand slowly, scooting a little closer so that his thigh touched hers, and let his own fingertips run over her cheek, then her closed eyelids before he ran his thumb over those small rosy lips of hers.

Aria opened her eyes, and the Doctor noted absently that those dark green orbs filled with the desire he had ignited in her body with only a fleeting touch was the most beautiful and arousing thing he had ever seen.

''Stop me, or I won't stop until you are breathless and painting.'' he breathed onto her lips, only inches away. Aria did not even think about resisting. His scent, that spicy and heady scent drove her crazy, his touch made something inside her quiver in ecstasy. She wanted more, to taste those lips and feel them on hers. She moved a little closer and that seemed to be the only encouragement the Doctor needed, because the next thing he could see was the want in those brown eyes multiplying.

He traced her jaw line with the pad of his thumb, and Aria's breath hitched and she shifted closer, almost onto his lap.

She was beginning to get impatient, she didn't want to be teased any longer, she grabbed his shirt collar to drag him even closer to her, releasing an impatient silent moan.

The Doctor's control snapped when he heard that impatient, _begging_ sound, and he grabbed her hips roughly before pressing his mouth to hers.

Aria noticed absent-mindedly that the Doctor's lips tasted like the fire that was _raging_ inside her, hot and _scorching. _Aria flicked her tongue over his bottom lip, and had to suppress a moan when he bit hers in response. She parted her mouth willingly, and let us a satisfied whine when his tongue dove into her mouth, running over every inch, committing it to memory.

The Doctor wanted, no _needed_ to hear more of those sounds. His hearts, his blood, his _body_ were on fire, burning and twisting to the rhythm of Aria's desire.

He grabbed her hair roughly, pulling her head back, so that he could slant his mouth over hers, seeking to elicit more of those wondrous sounds from her lips.

Aria felt a scorching shiver run down her spin at that forceful and domineering action, and submitted almost immediately. The Doctor growled against her lips, the primal part of him rising at the submissive action, he shoved her onto his lap, and Aria straddled him eagerly, wanting to be pressed even closer to him.

The Doctor moved his lips away from hers and started pressing nibbling and kissing down her neck, Aria strained against the hands on her hips, whining low when she couldn't move closer. ''Please... _more_.'' she begged, for what she didn't even know anymore. She just needed him to do_ anything_-

She felt him smirk against her skin, but couldn't bring herself to care, as he planted a long and heavy and hot kiss at the hollow of his throat. Aria moaned in pleasure, and the Doctor slanted his mouth back over hers, tangling their tongues in a dance that threatened to throw both of them into an uncontrollable abyss of desire and abandon.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

They pulled apart, panting and impossibly aroused, tuning their heads towards the closed library door.

''Doctor? Aria? I'm going to make lunch, you want anything?''

The Doctor cleared his throat, ''We'll be there soon.''

''Alright.''

They heard her footsteps as she walked down the hall, and the Doctor kissed Aria's swollen lips softly one more time. Aria groaned and let her face slump against his strong chest, embarrassed beyond belief.

''Let's...''

''Yeah...'' The Doctor agreed, running his hands through her hair. ''I'll continue explaining later. I take it you don't mind?''

Aria looked up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. ''No... I somehow trust you beyond what is sensible, and fallen in love with you in a mere few days. By the Gods, this explains so much.''

The Doctor stilled, staring into her eyes as if he wanted to pull the truth from them. He smiled softly, lovingly and her breath hitched again.

''Me, too. Aria Melson, against all reason.''

Then he took her hand into his, and before the crackling of the fire for the first time in centuries the Doctor's two heart's beat to the melody of one voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN WOW! That took such a long time. I seem incapable of finishing a chapter under 10k and now I'm nearing 14k. That's honestly the longest chapter I've ever written. **

**Hope you like it! **

**I was planning on updating every two weeks but I'm not sure about that any longer. I'll just see how it goes...**

**So Aria's life is shrouded in mystery and what's with her father? Who is he?**

**Any suggestions, comments or critic, either review or PM me!**

**Always looking forward to any kind of feedback...**

**C'ya soon**

**ArieOrion**


End file.
